How Strong Do You Think I Am: A Niley
by fishclown
Summary: “Miley…please.” I begged her with my eyes. I was praying to not have to say it. “Nick, I love you. But It's too painful for us. It’s over.” With those words, things changed. But it never really ended things. This is the real story of Nick and Miley. Niley
1. Chapter 1

Nick looked the girl across from him in the eyes, deep and beautiful but not the ones he longed for. That was how he felt about every inch of this girl, he touch amazing but not the one he imagined, he kiss sweet but just not complete, the list went on. He felt awful because he really did like her, but he knew he couldn't keep doing this to her or himself. He took a sip of coffee from the Starbucks cup sitting on the table in front of him. Then he began the thing is he hated, but had done for the same reason several times now. "Selena, look I like you a lot. I really do. But…"

Selena cut him off before he could continue "But, I'm not Miley."This caught him off guard; sure that was the real reason. It was the reason behind every time he broke up with any girl. Or only went on one or two dates with a girl before deciding it wasn't right. Miley. She was the reason for it all.

"Selena, that is ridiculous it has been a little over a year since we broke up. It has nothing to do with her. It cliché but it really is me. You are amazing and we get along with great, but something is not there for me. And I feel awful just dragging you along when there is no hope on my end." He felt awful, but in reality it had only been two and a half months. It was not like they had been together for months and months, or even years…he stopped before his mind could drift too far.

"Nick I get it and it is okay. I figured this would happen eventually. I could always tell that Miley was the one really meant for you. I just hopped I could be enough until you two were ready to start anew. I understand. Anyone who isn't her and wants to date you has to understand that they will only be around for as long as Miley is not. So do not worry." She smiled her amazingly sweet smile and put her hand around mine for only the shortest of time. I knew it would have been longer but we were in public and we had to be careful. Even if this was the breakup it still was important to look like nothing more than friends. With that she stood up and I did that same, both our body guards did as well.

We then hugged goodbye and I whispered in her ear softly "Thank you Selena. For everything you were an amazing girlfriend, I mean it. And for understanding as well."

We pulled away and as she grabbed her purse, she said "You are a great guy Nick. Really. Never doubt that." Then she turned around and left without another look.

I sat in the passenger seat as Big Rob took the wheel, I could have driven but I just did not want to right now. Suddenly Big Rob says "She just was not Miley was she?" I laughed and then let out a sigh; Big Rob was one of the coolest guys around.

"Nope, she was amazing but I couldn't do it. God, why is it so hard for me to be with someone Rob?"

He let out a deep hearty laugh, "Nick, you know the answer to that in your heart. You and Miley knew it from day one. And I could see it in both of your eyes. I know no one else could but I knew. You two are different; you are like a whole person when you are together. Dude you found 'the one' at age 11. You started dating her at 12. That does not happen often which is why it is hard to believe. Just give it time, eventually you will find your ways back together."

Sighing, I knew he was correct. Miley and I always knew it, when you find something like it is hard to believe but when it's true you cannot just not believe it because without that other person you feel empty. It was just so hard because we are so young. But Rob is right. We pulled into the driveway and right before I opened the door to get out, I looked at Rob and simply said "Thanks. I know you are right. It's just hard to deal with sometimes."

*************************************************************************************

Miley is sitting next to Justin; he puts his arm around her and squeezes her shoulder. Suddenly Miley shudders as this reminds her of Nick. It was what he always did, cupping her shoulder when his arm was around her. It was how he first kissed her. She shook her head, Justin looked down at her with a questioning look, and she just gave him a reassuring smile and tried to clear the fog in her head. Justin's arm didn't stay at her shoulder long, it starting moving downward and before she knew it, it was around her breast, slowly squeezing and massaging. She wasn't in the mood, she rarely was with Justin, but she played along because it felt good to at least have someone who wanted her. Nick didn't want her anymore so she moved on found someone else, someone who complimented her and wanted her. Filled some needs that ever teenager had. The only thing different with Justin was that he didn't respect her boundaries and beliefs as much. Every other guy, mainly nick, was okay when she wanted to stop, not Justin. They always fought, but her dad really like Justin he thought of him like a son almost. She couldn't just break up with him, plus she needed him sometimes. They understood each other on a weird level, but then again that was only like once every two weeks.

_Flashback: _

_Miley looked across the room at her boyfriend. She loved saying that, her boyfriend. Even though it had been two months since they had started dating the rush from it all never went away. She hopped it stay that way she hated to think that at any time she could look at Nick J and just be. He stomach flipped upside down when he smiled and laughed at something her older brother Trace said. Finally he turned at the end of the conversation and walked back over to her. Grabbing her hand he pulled her to her feet and moved her down a hallway all without stopping. He walked her away from the large group of people and into a deserted room it appeared to be some kind of a mediation room. Figures, they were at some weird Disney event, Nick had been Miley's plus one. The first time she had ever been able to do that. _

"_Gosh, I've wanted to get away from those people all night." He took a step forward and kissed her on the lips. _

"_Hey you better be nice to them, if things go well you and your brothers could be working for them one day!" I let slip before another kiss. _

_Soon we were on the floor me on his lap. Enjoying each others' mouths, I loved that I could feel his smile through the kiss. Just as I started to move my hands through his hair, I heard the door open. I jumped off of him only to find my father and the creator of Hannah Montana, the new show I was about to start. (!!) My heart was in my throat in an instant, as I watched Nick stand up beside me. _

"_Destiny Hope! You are at a business party, you know much better than to be sneaking around some one else's home, and doing what you were with your boyfriend!" He was not happy. I was suddenly so ashamed of myself. He was right, how could I be doing this right now? I was just about to start my dream up at Disney and I was in here with Nick? I mean sure he was amazing but still how stupid could I be. _

"_Dad you are so right, I cannot believe I was doing that. I'm sorry." With that I grabbed Nicks hand and laced it through mine before walking back out to the party. Trying my hardest to keep a smile on mine and Nick's saddened face. _


	2. Chapter 2

I was working today in the studio. It was always something I loved. Whenever I was able to work in here my head always was cleared and I saw things in perspective which was always a nice change of pace. I tried to keep things simple, hard to believe when I thought about it. I mean I was a celebrity who was not only herself but also Hannah Montana; I had a certain image to keep up while I also had the person who I really was and who I wanted to be. Who I was and who my image was were not really that different except take out a lot of the Disney censoring. I gulped down a bottle of water before walking back into the recording rfoom, to start my next song. As I adjusted my head phones I looked down at the page and realized I was recording a song I had written about Nick. Well kind of about him. It was more about having to love someone and not be with them. So every day while you were with someone else you lived a lie. Because you knew that you never wanted to be without the one you loved.

"Miles you ready to start?" I looked out the window into the other part of the studio to see my dad, Justin and Bryan one of the people from the record label all waiting for me to respond.

"Yup, play back whenever. All good in here." Music started to fill my ears as I counted out the beats for me to begin. Then I took a deep breath closed my eyes and sang with my soul.

Later at family dinner, my dad looked over at me before starting to proudly talk about how amazing I was in the studio today. I blushed at this; it was an honor to have someone like my dad say that although I knew that it was partly dad being a dad talking and then the rest was pure honesty.

"Dad thanks, but I only got three songs done today that is not exactly impressive." I hadn't expected to get more than that done, because it is not exactly cake to pound out songs it takes time and precession but still.

"No Miley, you were fantastic. And we didn't expect that many today. That is why you are going back on Monday. That one song though, what was it Living Proof? That was incredible. The way you sang that it was like it was coming from your soul."

I blushed again. "Dad, well thank you. That song is important to me, it's one of the ones I wrote without anyone else help at all. It's close to my heart because of that" And a few other reasons I thought to myself.

I watched in laughter as Joe and Kevin sang along to the 'sing it: Disney' version of their song Play My Music. It was Frankie's game and he had forced them to play. Saying they could even play their own songs if they liked. It was weird thinking we were one a video game. But still awesome at the same time.

"Dude that is ridiculous, how the hell can I only get two stars singing my own song?" Joe threw down the microphone in frustration. "I should have gotten five stars! It's my song! What the hell?"

"Joe seriously chill, it's just a stupid video game." I was able to get out before doubling over laughter.

"Okay if it is just a game then let's see you play it. Frankie pick a song, and put it on solo." Frankie walked over and did as he was told. Standing up I looked back at Joe and stuck his tongue out, waiting for a song to play.

But something happens that neither Joe nor I had expected, suddenly the tune and music video to '7 Things' starts to play through my families surround sound. I just freezes, every time I hear it my heart breaks just a little more.

"Frankie, shit someone find the remote. Turn it off, TURN IT THE HELL OFF!!!" Joe screams as he scrambles around my still body. Before running up and just pressing off on everything next to the TV. "Nick please do not get mad at him, he does not know what that song means to you." Joe pleads as I start to leave the room.

"It's okay. It is just a song right?" I mumble as I walk up the stairs only to lock myself in my bed room moments later.

_Flashback: _

_I breathe in deeply and then knock on the bedroom door. Then the door opens and I'm facing Joe. _

"_Miley hey, but I think you have the wrong door. Nick's is two down that way." He laughs and points down the hallway. _

"_Yea I know. But I actually was not here for him. Plus he isn't home anyway he had plans with a friend. I wanted to talk to you." I could feel my legs start to shake. I don't know why I was so nervous Joe was like a brother to me. I just had never had to have such a conversation as the one I was about to have with him. _

"_Oh, umm, okay well them come into my humble abode." He stepped out of the door way and let me into his disgustingly messy room. Although I don't know what else I expected this was the crazy A.D.D. Joe's room I was entering. "So what is on your mind Miss. Miley?" _

_I decided to not beat around the bush and just come out and say it. "I'm afraid. You guys are starting to get more famous. And I'm worried that Nick will meet someone better than me and leave me and I couldn't handle that. I love him." It comes out of me so fast I wonder if Joe even understood a single word. _

_He grabs me and pulls me into a hug that last for several minutes. We just stand there and hug each other in silence and comfort. Finally he speaks. "Miley, you are crazy do you know that? Nick is head over heels for you has been since he met you last year. He waited a year before he even asked you out just to make sure that you would be okay with it. Everything he does he keeps you in mind. The fame will never change that." _

"_Really, since we met? I thought he slowly started to like me. And are you sure? Because I need to know now before I get in anymore deep." My words are getting really fast again. Joe then grabs me and places me at arm's length with one arm on each of my shoulders, sternly looking at me. _

"_Miley, I assure you that he loves you more than anything. So stop worrying, it's sweet and cute. But unnecessary. And I swear on my life that if I ever hear anything otherwise I will be the first one to tell you." _


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was sitting on the couch absent mindedly watching the TV; he did not even know what channel was on. He was too busy thinking about different lyric combinations, Selena, Disney, everything really. It seemed as if everything lately was different, he was questioning so much. He even began to wonder if his vows were what he really wanted or something, his family wanted, or something they all "wanted" because they knew it made them look better, he just was not sure anymore. Joe walked into the room interrupting his thoughts, with something that surprisingly had not been on his mind recently.

"Dude, I just heard the most insane thing…people are saying Miley is dating this twenty year old! But that's not the worst part, they have these pictures – Nicks heart skipped two beats, one for Miley and then another for what he thought was coming when he heard pictures, he started to wonder if there were more he had forgotten about that hadn't been leaked yet. If there were that would be awful, he and Miley had already been to hell and back with those stupid pictures (okay more like beautiful pictures, but you will never hear me say that to anyone besides Miley) and if any were to come out now she would have to handle the whole deal herself. – "of her at her supposed boyfriends runway show, he's a model, and well they are pretty out there I would definitely think they were dating if I was a fan who didn't know her."

I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I had been holding at the realization that they were not pictures like I thought, but they still weren't good. I wanted to call her so badly but I couldn't, it wasn't right not if she had a boyfriend. I knew if I called her and we started talking on the phone it wouldn't stop, it was easier at events because we had other obligations and we had to stop. But on the phone there was no one there to stop us. It would not be good. "Really, wow that's really not cool. I don't know what to say." Was all I could come up with for a response.

"Nick, bro that what you always say when I have news for you about Miley, you should call her and ask if she is okay. You know that this won't be good I mean she is going to catch shit for these pictures and his age, especially if it is all true." I turned my head to look at him for the first time since the conversation had started. He was leaning against the wall next to the door way from the dining room into the family room. I gave him a look of are you fucking out of you mind? Before standing up to leave.

"Nick, come on. You guys really should talk; you are good for each other. But you know what I'll call her like I always have to. Because I know you won't grow a pair and do it. And we both know Kev, and his whole opinion on you two."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room and up the stairs to my bed room. He thought I didn't call her because I was nervous or ashamed or something and that is why I do not call her. Wow was he stupid. I just walked into my room, hit play on my iHome and feel onto my bed, hoping the music could drown out my thoughts.

_Flashback:_

"_Miley! How can you not care what they are saying?" I looked at Nick's tear filled eyes, I had him, but then I saw the articles start to flash through his mind again. And the doubt was back. "Miles, we just need to talk about this seriously, they are saying we are having sex number one, number two they say you are cheating. No sorry have cheated on me, because it's never long going just a short thing. I mean they found the pictures from that dare I can almost bet, I mean you phone and mine were hacked! Soon those will be leaked, and then what do we do?? They will have something against us, something to say we aren't pure, and we don't live up to our religion, our choice with our purity rings!"_

_I sighed he was right on that last point, even though it's not like we didn't pledge to not send pictures or ever look at each other and want one another, for someone who spoke of their purity rings and was a Disney star it didn't matter. "Well, first off we aren't having sex you and I both very well know that. They may not believe us but then again no one but us knows what happens when is just you and me. – I took a deep breath – second, why would I ever cheat on you? You are the other half of me, without something is always missing. You are who I'm meant to be with, I know that and I would never screw that up. Finally, yes we are defiantly going to have to come together and figure out what to do about those pictures because we both had our phones hacked and chances are that we are going to have to defend ourselves eventually." _

_He had a look of deep thought, I sat there with tears falling from my eyes, just been in the spotlight only a year or so longer than him, and I remembered my dad talking about things like this, so I just went in knowing not to care when the paparazzi starts this stuff. You have to look at it as more like well, this just means I'm really making my place known in Hollywood._

"_Nick, I care what they are saying I really do, it hurts that they think I would do things like that but I know it's a lie. And you know it's a lie too, so what does it matter? You do know it's all a lie right? I would NEVER do that." I looked in his eyes and saw how hurt he was, he did believe me I could tell that, I knew him well enough for that. But I knew him so well that I could also see that small seed of doubt, most likely set by one of his brothers just as a joke. At the time I bet he laughed with them and thought nothing more of it, but I could see it replaying in his head that conversation only now he had taken the humor away from the story replaying it with seriousness in his head. "Nick, I can read you well enough, I know that you are feeding off that tiny bit of doubt, something that Joe or Kevin said that now you are making a serious comment. When you know that they also know this isn't real."_

_He sighed, I saw a hint of a smirk on his face as he reveled in the fact that we knew each other this well, I could see the warmth start to flow through waiting for him to tell me it was going to be okay, he still loved me and we would do what was necessary when we got there. Finally a smile spread across his face, causing my face to involuntary begin to smile, that was happening a lot our feeling where becoming one, his smile kept growing. Then without warning he took my face in his hands and kissed me softly on the lips, pulling out briefly to whisper "It is okay. I love you, I'm sorry for starting this right now. We will figure out what to do about everything when we really have too. But not right now…" with that he pulled me back into a deep passionate kiss fthat made my toes curl. _

Miley is sitting on the floor of her lounge; the room off of her bedroom connected through her bathroom one way and through her closet the other. She loves her area of the house, it was part of an agreement she got an entire wing as long as she lived at home until she was 21. And she had no problem with that agreement she has her own entrance and everything. This room is a light shade of yellow, with all different kinds of floral furniture, curtains and everything else. None of the floral match and that is what makes it so unique, she loves it. Through her blaring iHome she can hear the song California by her brothers band Metro Station. Moving forward she rolls over and falls onto her back, stretching her arms above her head she feels comfortable and at ease right now. In a simply outfit of a black Nirvana t-shirt and ultra dark skinny jeans her hair just natural waves. She closes her eyes and lets her mind drift as the next song by Metro Station starts, imaging the seconds and minutes just fly by and she is forever at peace right here in her room. With a start she sits up to reach for her cell phone as she hears her ringtone Paper Planes by M.I.A. start to play quickly she lays back down into the exact position she was in and hits pause on her iHome remote. Finally she looks at the caller id; ah, she thinks when she sees its Joe. "Hello?" She answers her phone in one swift click of a button.

"Miley, hey! It's Joe. How are you?" She can hear comfort in his voice, she will admit (to herself at least never anyone else) that he may not be the brother she wants to talk to but he is still like going home. Talking to him is nice, relaxing and familiar.

"Joe, hey! I'm doing pretty great, I guess. You know enjoying myself like right now I'm just lying on my lounge floor listening to some Metro Station and thinking. How about yourself I'm glad to hear from you it's been a few weeks." I loved that he was still willing to talk to me. Since Nick and I only did at events now, it was easier for everyone that way and well Kevin, he didn't really approve of me anymore. And really it is only because he didn't know the truth. But I didn't worry about that since he wasn't my brother to worry about.

Joe's voice came through the speaker again after a brief pause, "Well that's good that you're doing well. But what do you mean by you guess? Metro Station, your brother really is doing well for himself isn't he? Who would have thought it, it seems like yesterday we were all giving him shit about his band." He laughed for a minute and so did I at the old memories. "Thinking about anything in particular? Yea I know it has been a few weeks, glad to be talking to you as well. As for me though, I'm the same as always, living the dream you know. Dealing with our crazy family, you know the drill." I heard him sigh at the realization I knew exactly what he meant, I was the only person outside of that family that knew them like a family member. Not even Mandy could even really understand. That was just the way it was with us.

He wanted to know what I was thinking about, and I knew I could not admit to the fact that his family crossed my mind a fair amount when I was just thinking, or the fact that his brother is almost always somewhere on my mind. "Oh yea I do understand what you mean. But don't you worry just keep living the dream it is what you have been working towards. The family stuff will be as it always has been. And yea I know its crazy how great Trace and his band is doing. But to the real subject here I feel like you are wondering what I was thinking about the most. And I'm assuming you want to know about my new boyfriend and the new picture rumors? Gosh Joe, you are always acting like a big over protective brother. It is sweet."

It took only a second before he began talking again. "Yea you caught me, I need to make sure you are okay. I don't get it Miley if you are really dating this guy I mean come on he is fucking 20! That is ridiculous. And I know I shouldn't be judging you or anything just because you can make your own choices and I know you would never do anything that would hurt you but really?"

Nick walked out of his room, and sat in front of Joe's bedroom door. He hated that Joe was able to freely call Miley, they talked about once every two or three weeks. And when they did talk it always led to hours of conversation and then texts for a few days. Then it would die down and in a few weeks one of them would call the other and the pattern would repeat itself. Nick heard the mention of Miley's boyfriend and pressed his ear against the door to make sure he did not miss a word.

"So that's it, the rumors are true, and the pictures well I've seen them and they aren't bad. But for you know you being you, try and be more careful. I just don't understand what you and a 20 year old could have in common."

He hears silence as Miley responds to Joe.

"Okay well I guess you have me there, but I don't know I guess I think it's different with you and me since one we are just friends and two I've known you for years because of you and Nick."

Nick's breath shortens when he hears his brother mention him and Miley to Miles.

"Damn, sorry I forgot for a moment, I know the deal. We can't talk about the two of you together."

Joe stops for a second.

"Miley I get it okay, it's painful you guys had something real and the world helped to destroy it I know. And you know that whenever you need to talk about it I'm here I talked to you about it after you broke up. And even though it's been a while since then you can still talk to me about it. Because I know you still miss him. And he misses you, I could tell just in his reaction about you and your new boyfriend and the pictures."

He can practically hear Miley screaming at Joe for telling me about her boyfriend and the pictures.

"Miley, he knows and I think it is better that he does. You should have seen him when I mentioned the words you and pictures. He thought it was more from when you two where together, and I could see him thinking about it and trying to remember if there were any more like before. I thought he was going to die I mean…"

Suddenly Joe is cut off he guesses Miley is beyond pissed now. He laughs to himself slightly, thinking that Joe deserves it for not taking the situation seriously enough. Knowing that the conversation is coming to an end and that most likely Joe will not get a word in edge wise for the rest of the conversation I get up and wander down stairs, realizing it has been a few hours since I last ate.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the seat next to me in the movie theater, I was ashamed to say I could not even remember her name; it was Ruby, or maybe Judy or maybe Michelle? No wait Michelle was the girl I went to get pizza with last night. Damn why did I have to go on so many dates in the past week? I had another one with someone else tomorrow. I looked over and while I found the girl pretty I did not find her extraordinary. Though at the same time I wanted so badly to kiss her, I thought for a moment, was that a good thing to kiss this girl on the first and only date? I had an image to maintain, but then again I had kissed three or four of the girls from the past nights. What the hell, if his career was going to go down from something like kissing a few girls then let it, I was only going to be young once.

"Hey…" I whispered in her ear waiting for her to turn her head. Swiftly I grabbed her face and slowly kissed her waiting for permission to enter her mouth. She obliges.

"I never thought in a million years I would have been out with you tonight." The girl who I still cannot seem to remember the name of says as I walk her to her door. She has the biggest smile across her face, she seems real and genuine. It's a shame that I will never go out with her again. But she has to know that it's a rebound thing, I mean even though Selena and I never confirmed anything it's everywhere that we broke up. So she has to know. We reached her door and I leaned in giving her a quick peck on the cheek followed by a long hug. "Look Nick, I understand so don't worry. This is a onetime date. And honestly I'm perfectly fine with it. It was a once in a lifetime experience and I'm very grateful I got to have it." With that she turned and walked into her home, without a single look back.

"Wow. " Was all I could muster up as I got back into the passenger seat of the Tahoe. Big Rob looked at me funny then just turned on the radio. Deciding it was better not to know I guess.

"And how was tonight's fair lady?" Joe sarcastically asked when I fell into the seat next to him on the plush leather couch in the family room. He had Spiderman 2 playing on the 52' inch TV, the room felt like it was shaking thanks to the surround sound. He grabbed the remote and turned it down.

"Well, it was nice. I mean I'm not going to see her ever again but whatever that is how it is when I go out with these girls." I shrugged thinking over the night again.

"Nick I do not understand it. You obviously are just going out with these girls every night to distract yourself. The thing is I can't seem to figure out from who, but either way its still confusing because you are getting these girls hopes up. Just to never call them back, so then they are going to hate you." He was serious. Since when was he so against dating?

"Not tonight's girl. She knew it was a one date deal, and was totally okay with it. That's what she said to me when I walked her to the door. I was stunned. Plus I only have a few more dates lined up. What is the big deal? I just wanna have fun, and I'm only young once right?" I turned my attention back to the TV, hoping that was the end of this stupid conversation.

"Dude whatever. I just think you are doing more damage to yourself than good. But you aren't going to listen anyway." Joe frowned at me before turning the volume up louder than it had been when I had entered the room. He was so confusing lately. What was with him?

"This is Milez" I shouted across the room towards the camera.

"And this is Manderz" Mandy ran to stand next to me.

We both brought peace signs up towards the camera and then shouted, "And we are peacing out!" We high fived and I walked over to the camera to turn it off. "Okay I'll edit it tomorrow and have it up later that night sound good?" I looked up from my seat in front of the computer towards Mandy who was making herself comfortable on my bed.

"Yea, that's great." She smiled, but looked bored in my room, at my house, I guess just being here in general she appeared un-amused. "He Miles lets go a pizza and beer run." She asked casually.

"Mandy, you know I can't do that with you. I'm with Disney remembering and I have paparazzi everywhere." I swear sometimes it was like she couldn't understand what I had to deal with. Who I was supposed to be.

"It's not like you don't drink…" She was getting annoyed fast.

"Yea but I don't go flaunting that around for everyone to know. No teenager famous or not does, because it's illegal." I Swear….

"Fine, Pizza and boy run then." She was standing up to grab her shoes and keys. I looked at the clock, wow it was already 10:45 pm.

"How about I stay here and change while you go get the pizza, beer and boys? Then bring them back here and we will chill and have fun." I pleaded trying to keep her happy. I don't understand what was happening to our friendship it used to be so good.

"Yea that works. Back in twenty." She blew me a kiss and walked out the door towards my entrance to the house.

I woke up the next morning, fully dressed on top of the covers on my bed. After a few minutes of confusion it hit me, Mandy ditched me. She left for on a pizza/beer/boy run and never came back. What the hell was wrong with her? I reached over to grab my cell phone, there was a text message from her, sent at about seven a.m. _"Miley not going to make it back to your place sorry."_ I looked at my alarm clock it was noon. She left at almost eleven last night, and it took her that long to text me? I was getting really sick of this bull shit.

_Flashback: _

_I ran off stage, looking over I saw Miley making her change out of her Hannah Outfit. I gave her a fast wink before walking over to my brothers both getting ready for the next set. We gathered in a circle and started to say a prayer, we only had a few seconds before we had to go back on. The entire time though my mind was somewhere else. I was wondering what was going on with Miles over the past three days she had been acting weird. On stage she was slipping kissing me on the cheek and only giving my brothers half the attention she should. It was a rule she gives us all equal attention and we did the same so it didn't look suspicious. But she wasn't playing along. And backstage she was hot and cold. One second we would be sneaking off to a closet somewhere to make -out and the next I would swear she was flirting with another guy. Nothing made any sense. She was the girl I loved but something was wrong I could tell. _

_Later that night after the show had ended, with a huge success, I was stepping out of the dressing area after a long hot shower to unwind like I did after every show. Joe and Kevin always go first then me. I felt the bus moving, towards our next venue if only I could remember when. I never understood how my brothers could so easily sleep after a show; I was always up for a few hours filled with adrenalin. I looked towards the back and saw my parents asleep as well; I liked this when it was me alone on the bus. Well besides the driver but at night he put the soundproof divider as to not wake us with the radio. Walking into the lounge I was shocked to find Miley sitting there on the couch in her sweats notebook in hand. She was supposed to be with her family on their bus._

"_Miley, what are you doing? Why aren't you on your own bus?" Confusion sounded in my voice._

"_My dad said it was okay since your family was here, I just wanted to be with you. I feel so out of place in my own skin lately Nick. I don't know what to do. I thought maybe just being with you, even if you don't want to talk I know you might be tired could help. We have been so busy we have barely had time to be together." When I looked at her I saw what I hadn't been able to see for the past few days, worry and sadness. She had been hiding it from everyone else, but now that she could be herself it was obvious she had been like this for a few days. _

"_I know what you mean. I could tell something wasn't okay with you. But it's been press, and shows and constant time with other people around us. I was getting worried about you. Especially when you kissed me on stage, which was just so out of character since we have a agreement to stick to. I'm here to help, say or not say anything whatever you need." I meant it too. I don't think many boyfriends really would, hell I don't even think my brothers would have the time. But Miley was a part of me and I needed her to be okay so I could. _

"_I'm sorry about that. I knew I was screwing up but I needed to make sure you knew I still wanted you….sorry I'm rambling just sit here and hold me. I'll be fine. I just need you so I can be me again." And with that I sat next to her on the lounge couch and with my arms around her we sat in silence till I finally heard her breathing even out showing me she finally was able to drift into some sort of sleep. I couldn't help thinking as I sat there that while we may have our bad periods, this right here is what we can be and if you ask me it's pretty damn great. _


	5. Chapter 5

"So boys, remember try not to cause any scandals. Talk to everyone, even people you may not like. We need to keep you all in a positive light in the tabloids. Just be the boys I raised you to be." Dad was talking to us from the passenger seat of the Tahoe. We were three blocks from a Disney red carpet event and he wanted to make sure that we had no new dating, breakup, or were the start of a cat fight/ friendship breakup rumors.

"We know dad. And besides who will be here that could really cause a problem anyway. And if you say Taylor, we are fine now. Maybe not friends but not enemies." Joe who was sitting the farthest away from me, said. He self consciously combed his fingers through his hair as we drove closer to our destination.

Stepping out of the van we made our way as quickly as possible to the building, pausing for photos as much as possible but we passed up any chance to speak to the press. We signed a few autographs and then we were at the door, having our names checked along with Big Rob.

Inside the event, I stay by my brothers' sides as we make the rounds, saying a hello to everyone necessary before trying to find people for us to hang with the rest of the night. I look over to my right and see Selena at a table with Demi and someone who was blocked from my view. The two I could see where cracking up at something I assumed the third had said. Selena looked over and gave me a kind smile and wave; I returned the gesture and kept walking. Scanning the room for who I wasn't sure, that was a lie knew exactly who. It was an event it was the only time for me to talk to her but I didn't see her so I just kept to my brothers sides.

My dad and I step out of our black SUV and watch it whiz off. Looking ahead at the red carpet I grab my dad's hand to stop him from walking, looking at the people behind us waiting to walk the carpet. I can't place them but they look familiar I signal for them to go ahead of us, and I let the people behind them do the same. I have a feeling this will be seen by the reporters but whatever it's just what Disney wants. I can't go behind Demi and Selena, since we are supposed to "hate each other" it looks better if I purposely go farther behind them. Truth is we don't hate each other one bit, I was actually just with Selena last weekend, and we are great friends. Demi is a sweetie but I don't get along with her as well, but we are definitely not fighting. Disney made it all up to keep us all in the tabloids, and get more ratings. The three of us go along with it because well, Disney basically owns us so we have to, and we know it is just lies so we ignore it and keep being friends. When we get inside and the party is in full swing loud music, strobe lights I'll make my way over to her and we can catch up. Sometimes it can get awkward because we both dated Nick, but usually we just laugh at the stupid things he has done or we avoid it because well it would just be too weird. But it doesn't really cause a problem.

Finally able to just be 16 and sit with my friends after all the pictures and obligation hellos, I was with Selena and Demi laughing and sharing stories with each other. I watched as Selena looked to her left and gave a friendly smile and wave, she looked back and me, "Well you should know Nick is here now." I nodded understanding what she meant and why she had just smiled and waved.

"Well aren't you going to go say hi?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Nope, no need to. I'm having a great time here with you two. Why would I anyway?" Because events are the only time for you to talk to him, my mind finished the sentence silently.

Selena frowned. "Miley I told you that he broke up with me because I wasn't you. I knew that it wasn't going to last the entire time we dated. I told you this."

The air was getting stiffer with this conversation, it was always a weird thing for us to talk about, yet somehow it almost always came up. "Selena, please. I understand you are just trying to be sweet. But stop it really, it's not necessary. Nick and I are over, long over. Like over a year over. So don't worry about it. I'm happy here." I tried to make it as convincing and as not bitchy as possible. I think I pulled it off.

Demi suddenly piped in, "Okay guys there is kind of this rule that we don't talk about them. So let's drop it. If Miley says she doesn't want to talk to Nick she isn't going to okay Sel? And Miley if she says that Nick dumped her because of you, then it's true. So now that it's settled lets pick a new topic." Demi was so funny, with her bluntness and need to make things better.

Mrs. Gomez walked by about twenty minutes later and leaned down to whisper something that brought a huge smile to Selena's face. Then Mrs. Gomez waved a goodbye and left.

"Hey guys, wanna know something awesome?" Without waiting for a response from us she continued, "Apparently Hilary Duff is here. She's performing later tonight, but she is here for the whole party. I've always been a HUGE fan…" Her eyes were wide with excitement, and the smile on her face showed just how amazing this was for her.

Demi and I looked at each other, faces light up with excitement as well, "We HAVE to go find her and say hi!" We both spoke at the same time.

The three of us were standing in a large crowd of people; it was where we had decided to hang while we watched them set up the stage for someone to perform. The performer was being kept a secret. Joe and Kevin were having some kind of conversation I had lost track of exactly what about five minutes ago, so I was just looking around the room taking note of who had shown and who hadn't.

Suddenly I saw them, all three of them, walking quickly towards the stage huge grins on their faces whispering and laughing about something. They were about five feet away from me; this was my chance I had to know what was going on with Miley. Without looking towards my brothers I took five swift steps towards the girls and as soon as they passed by me I reached out and stopped Miley by grabbing her wrist. Demi and Selena saw but acted like they had no idea what had happened to Miles and kept walking. Miley looked around then up to see me standing a few inches taller than her, still holding on to her wrist.

"Nick can you please let go of me I'm soo not in the mood to deal with you and your drama." As she said that a knife cut through me. The coldness in her voice, the look on her face, it wasn't Miley.

"Miley please can we just talk?" I pouted my lip and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Nick I just said no." She struggled to get out of my grasp, this caused several people to turn and look at what was going on.

"Miley, we need to. But not here, people are watching." And with that I dragged the unwilling Miley towards a hallway I found an open door with an empty room behind it. Pulling a very pissed Miley in there with me I closed the door and stood with my back against it.

"Okay what the fuck is so important? And don't you dare say you want me back, I have a boyfriend FYI." She crossed her arms over her slender body and stared me down.

"Miley I know you have a boyfriend. I wanted to make sure you were okay, now with the new picture scandal. And I just wanted to talk to you." I tried to keep my voice soft and kind.

"I'm fine. I've gone through it before I can do it again. Now are we done here?" She had this look of hatred on her face and I didn't understand why. What had I done?

I stood watching Nick, stare at me broken hearted. Locked in this room, I felt like it was a little over a year ago, all over again. God, the situation had not changed much, the world was still spreading rumors about the two of us. Kevin still hated me, Nick and I still had a connection that was being killed by the rest of the world and Joe was always trying to make sure I didn't lose myself to this awful world. Truth was I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to tell him how much I hated Justin but I didn't know how to leave him since my whole family was in love with him. I wanted to tell him how hard it was to go through all the hatred about the pictures, AGAIN.

"Miley, why are you being so awful? Just please let's talk for five minutes." His pain was obvious now, and it was killing me now. His pain was mine.

"Nick, we can't. We aren't going to talk okay? In case you forgot we are over. Now if you could move I'm leaving." I stormed across the room to the door and watched him step aside in defeat. I slammed the door behind me as I walked down the hallway I felt the pain of Nick weigh down on me. I entered the party again and walked right into Justin, perfect. I had to keep my mind off of what had just happened. Grabbing his shirt I stood on my tip toes and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Keeping my mind on Justin and not the boy in the room down the hall, but that didn't last long when several camera flashes went off. Pulling away I saw not only three different paparazzos but also Nick's shocked face standing in the hallway entry.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is pretty much part 2 of the last chapter. Also known as one of my favorite chapters besides the last one. (i have alot more written then you guys have read soo yea thast how much i love it!) Still no flashback, thats back next chapter. =] Well read and review. Thanks for all the love! you guys rock!!! =]**

The next three minutes are a complete blur. The first thing I do when I see Miley and that dude kissing pull apart is get angry, I know thinking about it that I have zero right to. But I wasn't thinking properly then because I instantly punch the dude in the face, after which instantly Big rob is grabbing my arm while screaming into a cell phone. I manage to grab Miley's arm in the rushed moment as we get pulled towards the doorway. As we make our way outside and towards a waiting escalade, I see Joe and Kevin being pulled by someone who must know Big Rob to the car as well. After we are all shoved inside, Big Rob jumps up front in the passenger seat and the car rushes off, towards where I don't know. But that's where we are all are now. As we get our barring, we start to adjust our seating, this escalade has been converted to have a limo like seating arrangement including the closing door to the front of the car, which is already closed. Quickly we all realize we are on piled on the same tiny seat, Miley somehow appeared on my lap.

"Sorry, Nick let me move out of your way." She half whispers as we semi stands to move to the front seat, facing my brothers and I.

As I start to move next to her, Joe moved there first. "Hey Miles." He said casually as he placed an arm around her, acting as if there was no tension in the car.

Looking over a Kevin, the hatred was obvious as he glared at Miley then looked at Joe and I with looks of 'what the hell are you thinking?' then back to his glare at Miley.

"So, uh…what now?" I ask slowly, chances are we are trying to lose paparazzi trail before we can even get home and since the party was an hour away without a paparazzi tail or L.A. traffic. And I can't do silence, not when it's uncomfortable like this.

"Why is SHE in here with us?" Kevin spits out. The words burn me like fire, I can only imagine how Miley feels.

"Dude, chill out." Joe and I say at the same. I watch Joe tighten his grip on Miley, his arm still around her as she settles in close to him. At least she has someone to latch onto since it can't be me.

"Chill out? Are you serious? She is the reason we are in here!, why we have had to deal with so many claims we don't follow our purity pledge! Why Nick goes on strings of dates in a row, and can't be happy with a girl! SHE causes so many problems." Once again words like fire, come out of Kevin's mouth and burn into my skin.

"Kevin, please. You don't understand…about any of it…you never let me explain anything." Miley's voice is barely a whisper but the pain behind it is clear as day.

Before she says anything else, I cut in. "Kevin, if you are going to talk about her, its Miley, not she, Miley. You used to look at her like a sister, now you don't even call her by her name? She is right you never cared enough to listen to either of our stories, and I mean really listen. And I'm pretty sure that I am the reason we are in this situation, I'm the one who punched out that dude, sorry Justin. And I'm the one that grabbed Miley's arm when I was being pulled from the party. I had no right to do either of those things." Turning away from Kevin I address Miley now, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you along for this car ride, I just wasn't thinking during all the madness. Hell I shouldn't have punched that guy, I mean your boyfriend either I have no right to do it, I'm not sure why I did…"

"Cough jealousy Cough" Joe spouts out a smile spreading across his face for a second as he winks at me.

I give him the finger and lean back in my seat waiting for whatever is going to happen next after my speech.

"Nick" Both Kevin and Miley say at the same time, both stop talking and look down at the floor. Finally Miley goes first. "Please can you call him Justin, but its part my fault to. After we talked, I was in such a fit of furry that when I ran into him at the end of the hallway I just grabbed him and went at it. I guess I had to get my mind off of you and that room and all the emotions…."

She trialed off letting me finish the sentence in my head since I knew what she meant. Plus the stares coming from both my brothers made this twenty times more awkward. Sure Joe kind of understood me and Miley so it wasn't as bad as dealing with Kevin and his awful hatred.

"Sooo…" Joe tried desperately to break the silence and the conversation, he had no luck.

"So, you two were in a room alone together? Seriously Nick? Can't you stay away from her for three seconds? What the hell did you need to tell her anyways?" Kevin was facing me serious look on his face, waiting for my response.

"I just wanted to know how she was." I said as innocently as possible. But I knew that Joe and Miley knew it was false, I was hoping maybe Kevin would by it.

"And you had to do that in private?"

"Yea…." I was losing any chance at getting this over with easily.

"God Nick! She fucks up your career and you keep dating here for months afterwards. Then you breakup and the new still doesn't go away, hell even more of the photos show up! And after all of that you still HAVE to talk to her? Why?" Only Kevin wasn't looking at me he was looking at Miley as if she could say something he would believe.

"Kevin, you never understood what happened with me and Nick, why we broke-up. You stopped caring about us and how we were together after the photos, and I don't think you ever really understood it then. Besides you never wanted to know the whole deal with the photos, you just couldn't wrap your dense head around it all." Miley was gaining strength in standing up to Kevin and being comfortable in the car. Not that any of us were really comfortable in the car.

"Okay well we have time, explain. Since it is obviously so difficult for my dense head to understand without an explanation." He rolled his eyes, and sat back to get comfortable looking back and forth between Miley and I, waiting for one of us to speak.

"Those pictures were part of a dare at first. Miley's friends dared her to, but before she did she sent me a text message asking if I was okay with it. I thought it over and realized it was okay it wasn't sex it was just looking. But then we realized that we liked them, I wanted to send Miley something as great as what she sent me so I did. We both sent dozens of pictures to one another it was our way of staying faithful to our vows. And we did." I tried to stay calm and just state everything simply and without any emotion.

"Because not having sex is really that hard?" Kevin questioned, with a sour sound to his voice. "I've managed to do it."

I continued before he went onto a whole speech. "But Kev, it's different, Miley and I are, sorry, were different than anything you know. We were one whole, it was like without the other we couldn't function, we had conversations without a single word. We knew we were supposed to be together, since the beginning. The way everything felt when we were together was just so strong and intense..." I realize some emotion had snuck into my voice so I trailed off for a second before able to continue. "But then after a while the tabloids started to attack us. Which we knew to expect after and we did and we handled it, but then there were the pictures which the public thought I leaked after Miley and I broke up, but we were still together. So that made it harder, then after that even our own families started to be against us, Kev I don't mean just you, but you were the most open and hateful. And you are the only one to have not cared enough to ask why, and to forgive and realize it's not that horrible. Anyway, eventually we just knew that no matter how much we loved, cared for one another we couldn't do it." I was staring down at the floor, waiting.

"Nick, that's nice and all but I'm sure what you are saying about how you and Miley were, is how she feels about Justin. I mean I've felt like that, okay well kind of."

The car had been dead silent since I had started and until then I had forgotten that Miley was right here. Kev and I looked over to find Joe comforting her as tears ran down her face.

"Miles what's wrong?" I questioned softly.

"It's nothing, I'm being silly it's just that well Kevin is wrong, I don't feel that way about Justin one bit. I've never felt that way well besides, you." She mumbles the very end part. But I hear it clearly, and my heart skips a beat.

"Bullshit Miley." Kevin spits across the SUV.

"Kevin you still don't understand how strong and real it was do you?" Miley looked over to him. "I guess its mine turn to try."

I sat up a bit in my seat, but I kept Joe's arm around me, the comfort was necessary. I was about to talk about something I had tried to pretend wasn't there for over a year now. It wasn't going to be an easy task, I just hope my tears can keep themselves from falling and my voice can stay steady. "Kevin, me and Nick, its…its well it's like nothing you could ever explain properly. No words can really explain how it feels when just walking into the room where that person is makes your stomach flip. When holding hands is this connection that makes sparks fly, or when all they have to do is start the sentence and even if the stopped you know exactly how they were going to end it. When they get upset about something just looking at them explains it all, they don't have to say a word. I want to sit here and try and explain something so incredible that after two years the thrill of knowing he was my boyfriend never went away, my butterflies never faded, the spark never disappeared but I can't because you never experienced something like that. Something so real that you know that you will end up with that person in the end." When I finished I realize tears were falling down my face, and all three boys stared at me in awe of how sincerely honest and raw I had just been.

"But you two broke up, so obviously it wasn't as amazing as you say." Kevin said, unable to not be wrong.

"We broke up not because we didn't love each other, but because we couldn't be together when everyone didn't want it anymore. When we couldn't even be certain we had support from family and friends, it was too hard to love him with all the hate that came with it….it was a break up yes but…" I trailed off, locking eyes as we both finished the sentence in our head, 'it was never really the end'.

"But what?" Kevin asked.

He was unable to understand what Nick and I could, Joe might have even understood it by the way he squeezed my arm harder when I finished that sentence and stared at Nick I think he had.

"Okay Miley I heard both the stories but I still am not happy about anything going on here or in the past. I don't know if I ever will be able to forgive. But I guess it was good to hear, not that I understand." He shook his head and shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

Finally after a lifetime of uncomfortable silence in the long car ride home, we reached my house. As the car pulled in my driveway I began to unbuckle and went to gather my things before remembering that I didn't have any. As the car came to a stop, I looked at the three boys in the car around me, I next to me at Joe and gave him a huge smile. Leaning in to hug him a tight thank you / goodbye hug I whispered in his ear "You saved me during this car ride. You are still my brother in my mind, I love you. We will talk soon." Then I kissed him on the cheek after which he nodded in agreement t my words. Then I reached for the door and gave a awkward goodbye hug to the other brothers in the car, I wasn't sure what to do there so I just closed the door behind me and walked up the front path into the house. Opening the door to find my parents sitting in the kitchen in pajamas drinking coffee they looked up at the sound of the door.

"Well glad to see you finally are home." My dad said, it was obvious for tonight's inappropriate behavior with Justin.

"Dad, I'm really too exhausted from my awkward car ride home with Kevin, Joe and Nick to deal with all of your yelling about how I fucked up tonight. I'm going to go shower and then sleep for eternity. I know already that I'm grounded." With that I turned to walk up the stairs and hopefully shower away all of tonight's events.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reads and reveiws. You guys are the best readers. =] **

**So here is the next chapter. Its all flashback. Hope you like it!!**

**Let me know what you think!!!! =] 3**

_Flashback:_

"_Mmm" I let slip from my lips in between kisses. Sitting on my bedroom floor, my back against the wall and Miles in my lap feels perfect. She reaches up and runs her hand through my hair as I run mine down her back the other resting on the floor. She begins to run her free hand down my shirt but just as she beings to reach under a sudden noise breaks us apart as my bedroom door slams open. _

_I look up and see Kevin furiously looking down at us, I could understand him being a little upset about finding us like this but come on not like I haven't walked in on him and Danielle, or other past girlfriends. Then he starts screaming, "MILEY GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!"_

_She looks over at me, tears automatically coming to her eyes, I place my hand on top of hers laying on the floor and squeeze it tightly. "KEVIN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHE'S MY GRILFRIEND I WILL TELL HER WHEN TO LEAVE" _

_I find it weird I am yelling, especially at my own brother, I never yell. My mind is racing with why he is so upset at us, and then I realize he just got back from a short trip with Danielle. This means he probably hasn't been around any kind of media, and I know no one in my family told him about the pictures, he must have just found out. "Kevin, dude I think I know what this is about and I can explain it's really nothing like what you think." _

_He just looks at me holding Miley now in my arms as she tries to calm down. "NICK I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU COVER UP THAT SKANKS ACTIONS. SHE TOTALLY JUST FUCKED YOU OVER AND LOOK AT YOU HOLDING HER AND KISSING HER. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" _

_Miley looses it and just starts sobbing uncontrollably into my shirt. This is like having her own brother yell at her. She has been on edge for the past four days, ever since the pictures came out and look what Kevin is doing. "KEVIN THAT IS IT GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! LOOK WHAT YOU ARE DOIG TO HER! HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A FUCKING SKANK WHEN YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THOSE PICTURES"_

_I slid Miley off of me and stand up, shoving my much larger brother out of my bed room and locking the door behind him. I walk back over to Miley now lying on the floor, sobbing and slid down next to her placing her head on my lap as I softly run my hands through her hair and sing quietly trying to calm her. Hours later, Miley found the strength to stop crying and after a long comfortable silence left. _

_Now I'm banging on Kevin's bedroom door not even waiting for him to respond before slamming it open. "KEVIN WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW BADLY YOU HURT MILEY? YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT THE STORY IS AND YOU INSTANTLY BLAME HER FOR BOTH HER AND MY MISTAKE!" _

_He lifts his head off the bed and looks at me like I'm crazy for thinking that it's anyone other Miles fault. "NICK, HOW THE HELL IS THIS YOUR FAULT? IT'S ALL THAT WHORES FAULT. WE HAVE AN IMAGE HELL NICK WE HAVE PURITY RINGS! DID YOU FORGET THAT?" _

_I sighed heavily; I didn't know what to do. It seemed like no matter what he wouldn't care what the truth was. He just cared about the career, hell it was almost like he cared more about his image than mine, because if I was a "liar" then we all must be. _

"_NO KEVIN I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THE RING! AND I NEVER BROKE IT. OKAY? THEY ARE PICTURES WHEN SHE ASKED ME IF IT WAS OKAY TO SEND THEM AFTER SHE WAS DARED TO I SAID YES BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE THEM. IS THAT SO HARD TO BELIVE SHE IS AMAZING AND BEUATIFUL BUT I CAN'T HAVE HER LIKE I WANT TO SO I TOOK THAT INSTEAD! AND YOU KNOW WHAT SHE HAS SOME OF ME TOO! WE SENT A LOT OF THEM, BECAUSE IT WAS WHAT WE COULD DO SINCE WE WEREN'T HAVING SEX! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN FUCK YOU!" _

_I had never seen his face contort into such a proportion. "NICK I DON'T BELIVE A WORD OF WHAT YOU JUST SAID. I THINK THAT SHE SEDUCED YOU INTO WANTING THEM; I THINK THAT SHE MADE YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY. AND I SURE AS HELL DO NOT THINK YOU WOULD EVER BE OKAY WITH RECEIVING OR SENDING SUCH THINGS!" _

_That was it, if he wasn't going to believe or understand it, well then fuck him. "You know what Kevin. Whatever, I'm done with this. I shouldn't be fighting with my brother and the paparazzi at the same time. So I'm just going to worry about the more important one, here is a hint for your thick skull it's not you." I slammed his door. And went back to my room, to call Miley she needed to know the Kevin would not be a fan of hers for a while. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Thankyou again for the love both in reads and reviews form!!! So we are back to the typical format of both present day and then flashbacks. =] I also wanted to say in case you havent noticed yet, i try and post either monday or tuesday and then again thurday or friday. If i dont ever have something posted then, like now for example i am usually unable to get to my computer and the second i can get back to my computer a post will be up. Thanks again i love you guys soo much!!! =] Let me know what you think! **

_Flashback: _

_I stormed into the Jonas home; I didn't care how rude it was. After four days straight of "Sorry Miles I can't talk today I'm still feeling like shit and don't feel like dealing with anyone" I was beyond caring. Joe was walking down the stairs that led into the foyer where I had just stormed into. For the quickest moment confusion was on his face but it was gone in a blink and replaced with a grin and then laughter. _

"_He's locked up in his room. Go see if you can get him out of there, we have all given up." He pointed up the stairs, laughed for a few more seconds shook his dark hair and then walked into the kitchen. _

_I loved this family, after knowing them for two years they were my family as far as I was concerned. Especially now that Nick and I were going on a little over a year of dating. Drifting up the stairs and turning to walk down the long hallway to the last door on the left I just couldn't figure out what had gotten into Nick to make him suddenly shut down and be un-interactive. It was just such a strange mood swing; usually I could figure it out. It had been a week since this had started, and for the first three days I was okay with it, but now I found it ridiculous. Without thinking I swung the door open, "NICHOLES JERRY J……OH SHIT!" I stopped mid sentence as I took in what was in front of me and when it registered I quickly swung the door closed and slid down to the floor my back against the door knees at my chest. I just walked in on my boyfriend, mister anti-social and pain in the ass for the past week, masturbating. Right there at his desk in the chair we had shared a million times and had made out with just as many times. I knew he did it, I mean it was a teenage boy now, but still it was just plain awkward. He was just sitting there in the chair, looking at something I couldn't see from my angle, his member in hand stroking it up and down. Now I could hear him scrambling around his room, trying to make he appear like he had been doing nothing I'm sure. Then I felt the door behind me move and I let myself fall backwards onto the floor as it opened completely. _

"_Miley, oh god…what…what do I say?"_

_I looked up at him standing above me, his face concerned and full of worry. Pulling on his pant leg I forced him to fall to the ground with me. He moved his self forward so I could rest my head on one of his legs. We just laid there for a while, half in his doorway half in the hallway. Unable to think or speak just there._

"_Nick I think I'm going to go home. Umm call me though okay?" I stood up and straightened my clothes looking down real fast at him before making my way back down the hall. _

"_Wait. Miley that's it?" He was sitting up but still in the same spot. Confused. _

"_Yea Nick that's it." I had stopped in the middle of the hallway. _

"_We aren't going to talk about it…what you saw…" He was just staring at me. _

"_Nope. I'm just going to leave now. I don't really know what to say. So I guess we just aren't going to talk about it. Ever." I waved a goodbye and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. To find Joe and Kevin talking quietly in the kitchen. I figured I would say hello. "So what's the secret?" I ask with a giggle in my voice. _

_Both of them looked over at me. Then looked at each other before Kevin spoke, "So where is Nick?"_

_I wondered what they had been talking about but I shook my head trying not to care about it. "Last I saw he was laying half in his door way, half in the hallway. I would assume he is still there." I realized I sounded a bit more cold then I had intended, I meant to sound like I didn't really care instead I sounded uber pissed. _

"_What Miley you couldn't wait to get into his bedroom with the door safely closed before you were all over him so you tackled him the second he opened his door?" Joe asked me with a smirk on his face, raising one eye brow. _

"_Oh Joe you think you're just so cute and cleaver don't you? But you are very wrong. We just ended up there. While we talked, or didn't talk I guess….um yea. I'm going to leave now. You guys can talk to him if you want." I realized I had started to ramble and started to say more than I had wanted to. _

"_Okay so I'm very confused now." Kevin looked at me then to Joe wondering if maybe he understood my rambles. _

_Joe just looked at Kevin and said, "Hey man don't expect me to understand her. Just because she is like a family member doesn't me we have to." The both laughed at this, realizing that being in a family of all boys didn't help their understanding of girls at all. _

_I waved a short goodbye before turning to leave; as I reached the door I turned the handle then looked back with a sudden thought, "Hey guys, when you go to find Nick after I leave, you might want to bring him a playboy." I watched their looks change ten times in a second before I walked out the door and listened to them racing up the stairs to Nick. _

Two weeks later I was sitting in between my parents, mom on my left and dad at the right. Across the table Miley was in the exact same position, her dad at her right and her mom at her left, looking down the large mahogany table two Disney executives sat reading over countless internet and magazine articles while the muted 60' inch plasma TV behind their heads displayed all of the news stories centered around us from the past two weeks on a loop. Towards the other end of the table was an entire wall of windows overlooking the entire city of Los Angeles from this 45th floor view. This was a very private, very important and very nerve racking meeting. My brothers barely knew anything about it and I assumed the same was from Miley's siblings. The six of us had been sitting at this table for the past thirty minutes now, waiting for Disney executives to begin. And the tension between our two families was obvious; we all used to be so close but of course with all of the tabloid rumors and drama that has occurred since our families first met, and then became linked through our relationship it was hard for our parents especially to pretend it hadn't happened.

"As you can see on the TV behind me here, and all of these articles we have printed out here, we have a lot to discuss." The older of the two men spoke clearly as he slid to separate thick piles of paper to each of our families. "We hoped that this would just go away after a day or so, but here we are two weeks later and it hasn't died down. So now we need to discuss what will happen next." He paused briefly letting us look over what was in front of us, before continuing. "We have been protecting the two of you through all of these scandals for a while now, mainly you Miley and we, as in Disney thinks we are in need of a change."

"What kind of change?" I spoke up before anyone else in the room could, I was starting to panic, they couldn't punish Miley for something that was more my fault than hers. This was her dream she had worked so hard to get here I wasn't going to let them take it away.

"Well Nick, for you and your brothers really nothing at all. In a few minutes I want to discuss with you the code of conduct that someone who is a Disney representative has to follow though. But for you Miley, Disney has decided that maybe it was time we let you out of your contract, we have been protecting you mistake after mistake and this may not be the worst of everything but this is just too much. You of course can sign with another label and keep working on your music, but the last season of Hannah will be finished and then you are done. NO more Disney censoring to get in between you and your, umm wild ways." The man said his final sentence so rudely that something in me burst and I couldn't keep my professionalism.

"You can't do that! This is her dream! And nothing that happened the other week is her fault! I'M THE ONE WHO DRUG HER INTO A PRIVATE ROOM TO TALK KNOWING THAT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO! I'M THE ONE WHO LOST MY COOL WHEN I SAW HER WITH HER BOYFRIEND AND PUNCHED HIM! WHEN I HAVE NO RIGHT TO! I'M THE REASON MY BROTHERS AND I HAD TO LEAVE THE PARTY IN FRENZY, AND I'M THE REASON SHE ENDED UP COMING WITH US BECAUSE I GRABBED HER ARM WHEN BIG ROB STARTED PULLING ME OUT OF THE ROOM!" I realized soon after I was finished that I had stood up and I was out of breath as I took in deep gulps of air to try and steady myself as I slowly and self consciously sat down. I looked over at Miley to see her shaking her head and looking at the ground, I saw on the table a small pool of liquid which quickly I realized was tears.

"Nick, that is very kind of you but you do not need to protect Miley. She has made her bed and now she has to lie in it, Disney has been working hard to keep her reputation in tact since the first of all the pictures and it is costing us too much money, and time." He gave me a glare as he spoke.

"I'm not protecting Miley! I'm telling you the truth. Why would I protect her anyway? We aren't dating anymore, hell we never even speak! So why would I feel the need to protect her? Everything I said is the truth, and don't even start about the picture scandal. Miley took the blame for something that is both of our faults, something I have always felt bad about. So if you are going to punish someone punish me, not her." It felt weird, because I knew everything I had said was truthful, but at the same time saying that I had no reason to protect her was both lie and truth. I hoped she understood why I had said that, I didn't want her hurting anymore. Looking up across the table at her, we caught each other's stares and locked eyes. I knew that she understood.

"Well, seeming as how you are very insistent in taking all the heat for Miley, we have to change our plans of punishment for you and your brothers. And since we did not come here today planning on that we will have to call you in a few days after we have reassessed the situation, to let you know what is to happen. Meantime, you Miley are on a strict probation. Nick may be taking the blame for you this time, but if anything else like this or any of the past scandals come up the plan we discussed earlier will be placed into action and you will lose your seat here at Disney. We advise that you be extremely careful as you finish out your contract with us, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you and your very promising career due to some teenage silliness." The younger of the two man had finished the speech, while the older of the two sat in his seat looking over all of the information again, trying to plan Disney's next move.

Looking up the older man began to speak, "Disney will release a statement to the benefit of both you later today. As for this meeting, it is finished you all are free to go. And Jonas's remember we will be in touch soon to discuss what will happen from here." He smiled a cold smile, and waved his had dismissively in the air before standing to leave along with the younger man.

This left all six of us in an even more uncomfortable situation in the room.

Billy Ray is the first to standing, stretching he patting the back of Miley's chair, "Alright, well that was a well let's say eventful meeting. But Miley we have to get going we have to get to the Hannah set today."

She looked up, it appeared as if he had pulled her out of daze when he had spoken, "Oh yea right dad. We should get going then. Bye everyone. And thank you so much Nick." As she and her mom stood up to follow her dad out the door, the three walked by my parents and I. Swiftly and quietly Miley found my hand and grabbed to give it a quick squeeze then just like it was done and she was out the door, on her way to work.

"Alright Nick, let's get a move on. We need to get home, your brothers need to be informed of your little decision to play hero today since it is going to affect them as well it seems." My father's tone sounded stressed and exhausted, I couldn't tell if he was angry or not with me.

"Dad I was just doing the right thing and telling the truth. I couldn't just sit there and watch them strip Miley of everything when she didn't cause any of this. It's bad enough she is faulted for the pictures but she shouldn't have this to deal with too. I'm sure Joe and Kevin will understand. Well at least Joe will for sure, I'm still wary about Kevin…" I trialed off, as I began to follow my parents out of the building and to the car.

"Yes honey we know. And we are proud you did what you thought was the right thing to do." My mother tried to sooth me as we climbed into the family Tahoe. But it was clear that she was only comforting, she didn't believe what she was saying.

"It's just not what you think is the right thing." I rudely mumbled under my breath, just loud enough for them to hear my dad started the car. The rest of the car ride home is in silence as we all thought about what had just happened and who was correct.


	9. Chapter 9

Miley started down at her cell phone unable to figure out what to do. It had been a little over a year since she had used her cell phone to contact him. Ever since the Disney event and everything that followed last month she had been completely mixed up. She could not take it anymore. She knew he was single, but she was not. She couldn't just get back together with him. But she was starting to crave him; literally she needed to talk to him. Even if it was just to clear the air. It needed to happen. So much had happened right before they broke up and even afterwards that they had never really discussed. Finally she had convinced herself, and pounded out a quick "Hi….how are you…" before selecting his name and pressing send.

_Flashback: _

"_Miley, I do not even know what to day anymore. I feel so lost." It was hard to look at her and see how hurt she was but also know I was saying the truth. And I knew she understood what I meant. _

"_Nick I know, I'm not strong enough for this anymore. It's hard to love you when no one else wants us to love each other." _

_This is what it came to and I couldn't do it. I never would be able to say what needed to be said. She saw my eyes and said what I couldn't. "Miley please, I can't say it I'm not strong enough." _

"_Nick, I'm not…I can't. How strong do you think I am? It's no easier for me." She was choking on her words. _

"_Miley…just please." I begged her with my eyes. I was praying to not have to say it. _

"_Nick, I love you. But we can't keep doing this anymore. It's too painful for both us. It's over." The tears were pouring like rain from her eyes. So beautiful and so heartbreaking. She stood up and walked outside of my house, looking back for a brief second I could have missed if I had blinked. Then I heard the door close and the world stood still. _

Nick looked over as his phone vibrated begging him to pick it up and read the new text message. But he was in no mood to communicate with people today. It was his first day off in two weeks and he planned on doing nothing. He did not even want to leave his room, he was in a bad mood since he had woken up and it was best he didn't see others. He walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair then picked up his guitar and strummed a few times contemplating whether or not he had it in him to write a new song today. Soon he was writing different ideas of lyric combinations, and different chords to go along with them. Nothing was solid or complete but there were several new ideas which was a good thing they needed some new songs for their concept meeting next week. Soon he found himself outside in their secluded back yard playing a game of flag football with his younger brother Frankie. He had been forced out here, if it had been up to Nick he would still be in his bed room pissed at the world. Instead he was running for a football and hating the world in the back of his mind as he plastered a smile on his face. At least he was good at that, not like he didn't do it most day for the public or hell even his family.

"Nick! Bro, take your phone already I can hear the damn thing beeping every 15 minutes from my bedroom. It's getting really annoying." Kevin walked across the yard and handed me my phone, oh shit, I guess I have to deal with people outside of this house now.

"Thanks Kevin." I nod as he turns around and head back towards the house. "Hey Frankie give me a minute will ya?" I turn around and watch him plop himself on the ground waiting for me to return to our game.

"Hi…how are you…" is what I read when I look at the sole text message in my inbox. I'm surprised by the fact there is only one message. But not as surprised as I am by the sender, Miley. What the fuck? Is all I can manage to think over and over in my head? Trying to find my grasp on reality I slowly type a weak response, "…I'm good. Yourself? It's been some time…" Throwing the phone down, I ran back over to Frankie to finish up the game before I lost my mind.

The next morning I woke up, I remembered the odd text message I had received the day before and turned on my phone to see what new messages I had. Really I was only looking for one person though. I looked through the two missed calls, just some friends I'll call them back later I thought. Seven new text messages all family or management. Not a single word from Miley, it did not make any sense for her to text me then not respond. I cursed myself for even caring that she had in the first place, I was so stupid.


	10. Chapter 10

**So You guys are the best readers!! I hope you guys love this chapter!! Let me know!! =]**

_Flashback: _

_Nick feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and smiles hoping it is who he thinks. He pulls it out a grin flashes across his face, as he sees he was correct when he reads the name on his phone._

_He press read on the text message: "so I was dared to do something….but umm before I do it…I umm need to make sure you're comfortable with it…" his heart races a little bit._

_He knew she had been with the girls all day that's why he hadn't heard from her, it was policy to turn off your phone for them when they got together. But he had expected It to have ended by now, I guess it had turned into a sleep over. Quickly he pounded out a response: "….what is it miles you have me a little freaked…you still with the girls?". He felt like that text had a little too much paranoid boyfriend sound._

_His phone vibrated within seconds "yes I'm still with them…And well they want me to send some photos to you...you know dirty ones….." _

_His heart quickens at the thought, he felt himself get turned on at the thought, and he looked down at his ring remembering his vows of purity. Miley took them too, and as he looked at the ring he realized that it was a ring to promise to save himself for marriage, there was nothing in there about looking… his fingers were at work again,: "oh…yea I'm fine with that miles, as long as you are." _

_Within two minutes his phone vibrated again, and instantly he felt his pants tighten. He pressed open and gazed…_

Miley shifted her weight to be more centered on top of Justin. They were in the midst of a major make out session in her lounge, lying on the floor. Usually this was when I would let my mind drift the most, my relationship with Justin was just so hollow I would do all of this with him just to fill the craving but that was all, not out of desire for him. I sat up to take a breath and to help him remove his shirt, this position made the boner in his pants much more obvious. Miley looked at Justin, I could see in his face how much he wanted me to fix that problem but I ignored it and went right back down to his mouth, hot and moist. He worked his hands up my shirt and then quickly removed it before I had a chance to say otherwise. Next he was running his mouth down her throat leaving a trail of kisses behind. I reached down and ran her hands up and down his abs, the moved them back up towards his hair grasping on as he worked his magic on her breasts. Only minutes later though he had moved on, downwards. He began to pull her pants off, and then I watched as he worked his way to his belt beginning to release his prize from its trap within his jeans. This is where I drew the line though; I was not going to go further. It was partly purity and partly because he was not the guy I wanted to do this with, not now or ever.

"Justin stop." I sat up and firmly pushed him away.

"Babe, come on. You always do this. We get into it and just before we get anywhere good you stop." He looks at her furry in his eyes. He wasn't a virgin, I knew that and he also knew how I felt. That never matter though.

"Well too bad. You know how I feel about sex before marriage and you know it won't happen and yet you keep trying." I reached for my bra and shirt and began to put them back on.

"Well I can't keep doing this. If we aren't going to have some real fun there is no way I'm sticking around for this teenage shit anymore." Furry still blazed in his eyes as he looked for the response he wanted. But I just walk over and began to pull my jeans back on.

"Okay then go. Because I'm not changing my mind anytime soon." I grabbed his shirt and threw it on his head as I walk over to the door and held it open waiting for him to leave.

Finally as he walked out the door he looked back and said, "You just missed out on something really amazing Cyrus." His tone was evil.

"Yea? Well I don't really give a fuck; now get out of my house." Slamming the door behind him I walk over and hit play on my iHome, only to have a fucking Jonas song come one. "FUCK!" I scream, before hitting next on my remote.

I walked by Joe's bedroom door, wide open and while he was on the phone deep in a conversation it looked like he had been waiting for me to pass by on my way to my room. I stopped and looked at him for a moment; he motioned for me to come in like he had something important to say to me. I had only seen a look so serious once or twice before on his face and I could not even place exactly when that was. He pushed his hair back out of his face and then without getting of his bed where he sat he pointed at a piece of paper placed on his dresser. Slowly I walked over suspicious of what was going on at the moment, but then I reached his desk and read what he had written in his chicken scratch a good five times before really understanding: _I'm on the phone with Miley, Justin broke up with her a few days ago. _I just looked over at Joe and said a little too loudly, "Seriously?" I tried to hide the excitement on my face as I kept thinking it doesn't change a god damn thing. But then he nodded his head, and I couldn't help myself as I jumped in the air holding in a scream.

"Out now! And close the door!" Joe covered the speaker of his phone as he broke the silence to reprimand me.

I walked out of the room and down the hallway so fast to my room I could have been a blur. I just had to get to my room after all; I just received the most amazing inspiration.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry about it being late. So this chapter starts to set in motion some major drama that will be happening over the next two chapters. (maybe three) So thanks for the reads and reviews. So this is also like one of my favorite flashbacks. =] Let me know what you are thinking!!! **

Looking at the houses as I passed by them on my bicycle peddling at a steady pace, I felt relieved to know that the neighborhood had really started to stop all the paparazzi from getting inside. Living in our neighborhood was nice, it was a mix of celebrities and regular people, but everyone understood the need for privacy and each other well. The only down side had been the paparazzi always getting in here, luckily it looks like that really had changed. Today is perfect, a nice 65 degrees and it was perfect clear out, a good California April day. Rounding the bend I felt my whole being change, it always happens when I reach this part of the neighborhood. But now especially since Miley and I haven't seen each other since our boardroom meeting, and haven't spoken since our lame attempt at texting which didn't happen, looking to her lawn I saw her laying there on a blanket book in front of her. It looks like she in enjoying the no paparazzi situation just as much as I was, she was dressed in old jeans and a yellow t-shirt. I stop my bike and laying it in her yard I began to walk over to her. I just wanted to say hi and see what she was reading I kept repeating in my head. I was about three feet from here now, she must hear my footsteps because she looks up at the sound, and can't cover up the shocked face fast enough before I notice.

"Hi." I say sheepishly and wave a little. I wish I didn't sound so cowardly.

"Hey you." She responds as she flops the book down, laying it so it's open to her page but the cover faces up. Then she moves backwards and sits up, sitting cross-legged now she is facing me. Hesitant look on her face.

"So what are you reading?" I ask casually as I sit down across from her the smallest part of my body on her blanket the rest on plush green grass. So much for only a quick hello, I think, quickly I place the thought out of my mind.

"The Great Gatsby. I have to read it for school, turns out its really good though. I guess there is a reason it's such a classic." She shrugs. She has always loved to read, but normally murder mysteries or those teenage girl books.

"Ah, of course a school book, glad to know it's not that bad. I think my teacher mentioned we were going to start it soon. But then again I'm not as into reading as you so…" A small laugh escapes my lips. I'm not sure if it is due to my nervousness, or the conversation, but she starts laughing too.

Next thing I know we are both laying on our backs tears falling from our eyes because we are laughing so hard. Neither of us knows what is so funny. Finally five minutes later we both stop and slowly sit up.

"My stomach kills." Miley complains as she adjusts herself to face me again.

"Same here, what was so funny in the first place?" Everything is coming naturally now. I like it.

"I really have no freaking clue. But it felt good didn't it. To just be carefree, and normal, like nothing bad ever happened. Like we are nothing more than normal teens, like we don't have the world looking to us. Just two people who know each other laughing harder than they can remember for no reason." Her words start to trail off at the end, but what she says is serious and weighs heavily. She's right too; it's nice to just feel normal. I love how smart she is, how much she thinks and notices things, people don't expect it from her.

"I know what you mean. I haven't been able to feel that way in a long time. If I really think about it probably in more than a year." When the last part of my sentence hits the air I realize I just fucked up. I just brought seriousness to this mess of emotions. I try not to give her a chance to react, as I stand up but I know she is realizing what I'm saying, and her mind is racing through everything that has happened, everything that can happen. All of it. "I really should go. I'm not sure how smart this was." I barely whisper that last part, but I know she heard it. Her face gives it away clearly. She is hurt.

"You are probably right." I can tell she doesn't mean for there to be bitterness in her voice, she wants to sound casual. But I know her too well; I can hear what she is trying to hide.

I turn on my heal and walk as quickly as I can without running off her yard and around the corner, once I'm out of her view I just start to run. I run as fast as I possibly can and for what seem like hours, until I think I might collapse. It's not until I finally hit the pavement of my driveway that I realize my bicycle is laying in her front yard…

_Flashback: _

_Walking across the lawn towards her front door, I couldn't figure out how I had gotten here. Not literally of course because I knew that Kevin had driven me, it was more the fact that I didn't know how I had gotten lucky enough to have Miley actually want to go on a date with me and for us to have the most amazing time. And now I was walking her to her front door, approaching that perfect movie moment, where we were supposed to kiss. At least it wasn't our first kiss; I had already kissed her, three days ago right before I told her I liked her I had been sitting next to her on the couch in my basement watching TV. We had been more and more flirty and I realized that I had to take a chance, so I placed my arm around her shoulder and after waiting for her reaction I squeezed her shoulder with my hand, when she looked up at me I closed the short distance between her and kissed her softly but quickly on the lips. After I confessed I liked her and she smiled brightly and confessed she liked me too. So here I was standing across from her on the front porch, aware so suddenly that my brother was probably watching from the car. But I didn't care, I wanted to kiss her and I mean really kiss her. Miley was amazing, beautiful and kind and funny and so talented. I looked down and found her hand intertwining it with mine. She started the next part for me leaning in towards me she tilted her head upwards slightly. I could feel my heart start to quicken and suddenly I was more nervous than I had ever been before in my life. But as our lips crashed together everything in me calmed and I felt this fire light inside me that I had never felt before. She was my first kiss, and the feeling that was running through my body made her want to be my last kiss to. It was incredible, how naturally the ways of exploring her moist mouth came to me. It seemed like hours were passing by before we finally pulled apart, gasping for air. Looking at Miley the goofy grin spreading across her face, made me smile larger than I already was. _

"_Night Miley, I had the most amazing time." I Say softly._

"_Yes, Goodnight Nick. Tonight was extremely special." She squeezed my hand tightly before turning towards her door. As she opened it she turned around and gave me one last smile and wave before walking inside. _

_It wasn't five minutes later, on the short car ride home, Kevin was blabbering something to me about how cute the two of us were and how it was great that we were finally getting together since I had liked her since day one. When my phone vibrated, opening it revealed a simple and sweet text message from Miley, "…be my boyfriend? =]" My heart was racing as I read it over and over again, before hitting reply and saying "Yes." _

It's not until I see my dads' car pull into the driveway that I realize just how dark it has gotten outside. Sitting here in my front yard, thankful for the new found freedom from paparazzi, on my blanket knees pulled up to my chest, chin resting on my knees. He gets out and walks over to me he looks down and a concerned looks crosses his face.

"Honey what is wrong?"

It isn't until he asks that I realize I have been crying, heavily and then silently for hours now, since Nick left. I hadn't even noticed, I just sat here and replayed everything in my head, and stared at his goddamn bicycle laying in my yard. Why did he have to forget it? "Hi dad." I try and avoid the question as I smile up at him.

Sitting down next to me he places his arm around me. "Miley honey, tell me what wrong." He presses softly, afraid to upset me more, but wants to help.

We sit there in silence, him unwilling to leave me while I'm upset, and I'm unwilling to tell him about Nick. It's not that he hates Nick; it's just that he isn't a fan because I've never been as happy as I was when Nick and I were together. And no matter how much I pretend, he can see through it. That is what happens when you are beyond close with your dad. But there are things I keep from him, and this is one of them.

"Hey Miles, not to change the subject, but why is there a random bicycle in our front yard?" He asks a small laugh in his voice, breaking the long deep silence between us.

This time I am fully aware of the next round of burning tears about to slide down my face. Afraid of my dad's reaction to my crying over the bicycle, I quickly and roughly get up off the ground and race into the house. Up the front stairs, down the long hallway, once I reach the back stairs my vision blurs with painful tears, almost there I think trying to hold myself together as I walk down the back stair case, through a short hallway and enter my section of the house. Pressing play on my way to collapsing on my bed I let my head spin in anger and sadness as I soak my sheets with my tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright so i need to apologize for missing a post. And also for the fact that there prolly wont be a post until this time next week becuase, my computer is being funky so wirting is difficult. Which i hate becuase this story is such a great outlet for me to write into, and i feel bad becuase i hate to be all screwy becuase i hate when that happens the stories i'm reading. but i should only be for the next post or two. good news i think that this is a reallly really amazing part of the story, its part one of at leasat two. and its the start of a lot of drama!! love you guys, let me know what you think!! you are the best readers!! =]**

_Flashback:_

"_NICK GODDAMN IT! IF YOU LIKE HER OR YOU WANT HER THEN TELL ME! YOU CAN HAVE HER! BUT IF YOU WANT ME! THEN JUST SAY SO. I CAN'T PLAY YOUR FUCKING GAME! I JUST NEED TO KNOW! IS THAT'S SO MUCH TO ASK FOR?" Tears welled up in my eyes, I begged them not to, but they betrayed me. _

"_Miley. It's not that simple…" He was trying to make me feel better I could tell._

_Why had I fell for him? For the past eight months that we had been dating I really thought he liked me, when he told me he was in love with me two months ago I believed him I was so stupid. It was obvious the way he talked to her, and looked at her. He was falling out of love with him and into like with her. It killed to watch. "NICK IT'S SO SIMPLE YOU EITHER WANT HER OR ME." But I can promise you it WILL NOT BE BOTH. I REFUSE to play your stupid game!" Ager filled me up to the brim. This was our first major fight since we had started dating. When we were just friends we had a few major fights but it was just us trying to deny our true feelings. Since we had started dating we had only had stupid one or two day trivial fights. Nothing like this screaming match that had been building up for weeks. _

"_Miley, Miles, I love you more than anything you know that." He tried to use my nickname to get me to give in easier, and then he bit his lip. It was out of both worry and trying to get me to give in at his cuteness. _

"_Then why is it so damn hard for you to say that don't like her?" I was getting impatient, both with my tears which were flowing freely now, completely betraying my wishes and Nick. I was slowly edging my way towards his bedroom door. _

"_Because it's complicated. It's not that I don't love you, because I do. That feeling could never fade. It's just that I'm confused by the feelings that are rising up for her…" He was being honest now, at least there was that. But I didn't want to hear it like I thought I had. I was at his door now. I just needed to get away from him. _

"_Fine Nick then have her. Have Samantha, I sure as hell hope you are happy with her. Because you sure aren't with me anymore." I turned and slammed his bed room door. Only I walked right into Joe who it turns out had been eavesdropping. _

"_Who the fuck is Samantha?" He asked as he pulled my into a long comforting hug, rubbing my back letting me cry my heart out. _

_Some ten minutes later my pity party had been relocated outside, Joe and I walked next to each other, he had his hand intertwined in mine. It wasn't a romantic hold though; it was just for comfort to make sure I knew he was there. But I already knew that, he was always there ever since day one. Finally I was ready to talk, answer the first question he had asked me when I walked out the assholes bedroom door. "Samantha is one of my backup dancers. I've been watching her and Nick for a few weeks now. I finally confronted him. You know how it goes from there." I breathe outwards heavily. _

"_Oh I know who you mean; I couldn't understand what Nick was doing when he was with her. I was always thinking dude you are fucking up big time." He swung our arms back and forth. Waiting for me to vent more. _

"_Well he has what he wants now, he has her. I just can't believe that I believed him when he said he loved me. I'm such a fool." I let my head fall to stare at my feet walking on the pavement. _

_Joe let out a small laugh. "You two are not over. Not even close to it." He shook his dark locks back and forth. _

"_How do you know? I did just tell him we are over, he can have her. So I'm pretty sure it is done." My heart sank somewhere below my feet as I said the sentence in all seriousness. _

_Joe turned seriousness in his face. Letting go of my hand he placed one hand on each of my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes. "Miley I promise you that this is not the end of Nick and Miley. Nick is fucking up big right now missing out on time with you, but I swear tonight when I go home I will have a HUGE talk with him, by next week at the latest you two will be together again." The tone of his voice, calm but serious and how truthful he was comforted me in a way I didn't know possible. He turned again and laced his fingers in mine starting to walk again. _

_I let the silence fill the air around us for a while as we just walked and walked; as the sun begins to sink I finally speak. "Joe, thank you. You are always here for me, ALWAYS. I feel like I'm not there enough for you, know that I will do ANYTHING for you. Sometimes I think I take you always being here for granted, but I know you may not always be here. Just thank you. I love you." I breath the whole sentence in a way that doesn't even sound it is me speaking. I'm not sure what I expect him to say in response to that, I hold my breath waiting. _

_He simply nods his head and squeezes my hand. As a smile spreads across his lips he speaks, "Beautiful sunset today." _

Sitting in my lounge, on the couch, flipping through the channels I stop on ABC unable to believe what I am seeing. It's a Jonas interview, but it was tapped at their house, and the preview of what will happen after the commercial break shows the boys talking about their relationships. And not their usual "she's an amazing girl, any guy would be lucky to date her" line, no they are actually talking. It's called 'A glimpse into the lives of the Jonas Brothers: Unlike any other.' I hit record on my remote and then press off on the TV. I'll watch it later, right now I have to figure out why they would do something like that. I could tell from the little bit I saw it was only recorded two or three weeks ago. But I still can't seem to understand why the boys who try and keep as much of their personal lives a secret would not only do an interview as personal as that, but in their home! And actually discuss relationships!?! I could care less if they talk about me, that's not the problem. My head spins over everything for at least ten minutes before I realize that this is Disney's "punishment" for Nick taking the blame. Allow all the fans to get to know them more than they already did, do something extremely personal and uncomfortable so that Disney can cash in. Lovely. All of this Jonas thinking makes me realize that its been three days and I still have a unclaimed bicycle sitting in my front lawn. Picking up my phone I dial and hit send.

"Hello" A charming and familiar voice answers the other end.

"Hey, so a couple of things, first your brother left his bicycle in my front lawn three days ago. And I would love for it to be gone." I try not to sound bitter.

He sighs, I can tell that Joe just wishes I had called Nick, I think he is ready for us to get back together he doesn't want to be the mediator anymore. He just wants to be my friend, not 'my friend who also happens to be the guy I call when I need him to do something Nick related.' "Okay, Miley I will see too it that it is out of your yard. But you wouldn't by chance want to tell me why it is in your yard in the first chance?" He asks in a jerk like way that only Joe can pull off with charm.

"When you tell me why in god's name you would do an interview in your home, and talk about the girls you have dated! That is against everything your family believes in."

"You are right, it is absolutely against everything we believe in, and it was awful. But we had to do it because Nick had to take all the blame so that way you didn't get kicked out of Disney." He spits back at me over the phone, quickly realizing how rude he sounded. "Miley I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to sound so awful. You know that I didn't like it but I also would have done exactly what Nick had. I've just dealt with a lot of questions about the interview today that is all." The sincerity in his voice is clear. "Hey Miley, how about I come and pick you and that bicycle up and we go out for lunch or something?"

"Yea Joe that sounds perfect, just give me twenty to make sure I don't look like a total mess." At least this day is going somewhere other than me sitting on my bed.

"Okay yea twenty sounds good, I'll call you when I'm on your street, and you can just meet me outside?" He questions.

"Yea, see you then." I wonder briefly why he wants to meet me outside but I decide to dismiss it thinking I'm just being weird.

"Sorry dude, you are in the backseat today." Joe instructs as we approach the family Tahoe.

This whole deal seemed al little weird before, a sudden need for the two of us to go out for a bite to eat. But now the whole sitting in the backseat thing has me really weirder out "Joe why? What is this whole deal anyway?"

"This whole deal Nick is me being a good brother and taking you out for some good food. And you are sitting in the back seat because I'm not only older than you but also am the driver so I am telling you what to do." He promptly opens the backdoor to the SUV and waits for me to obediently clime in. Unwillingly I follow his orders; he then closes the door and climbs into the driver's seat, starts up the car finds a good radio station and then slides the car from the driveway.

It wasn't more than two minutes later that Joe whipped out his cell phone, dialing a number and pressing send, "Hey yea I'm just about here." He pauses for a second waiting for the person on the other end to respond. "Yupp okay. I see you." Hanging up the phone, he pulls the car to a sudden stop, confusing the hell out of me since we were only a few blocks from the house, and then rolls down the wind to instruct the surprise guest they are also to ride in the backseat.

I perk up wondering who the hell is joining us and what the fuck is Joe up to. I look over as the passenger side back door opens and my jaw literally drops as I see who is standing there about to climb in. Miley looks amazing I can't lie even in a football sweat shirt and cutoff shorts. Her face is just as confused as me, taking a good ten seconds to compose herself she sighs and climbs in. Obviously realizing that fighting Joe just isn't worth it, maybe she even wants to be here. That's a stupid thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so all of my computer problems have been FIXED for good. So i will now be back to my usual schedual so that means another chapter at the end of this week!!! =] I'm in love with all of my wonderful readers, you all are amazing. I hope you like this chapter, the story is heading in an amazing place. The more and more i write the more i think about a sequal!!! =] 3 Let me know how you feel about this chapter!!**

"Okay Joe, I got in the car. I figure it is because there is a good reason that you have decided to trick me into coming out with you and Nick. So explain." She leans back and buckles her seatbelt as she closes her eyes, I can hear he softly counting to seventeen over and over.

"I've brought you guys both here against your will, because today while I was talking to Miley on the phone I decided that I was sick of you two fighting and not speaking. When we all know that you will be together again eventually, but you stupid younglings' the only way to get to that place again, is to talk about everything. What went wrong, what went right, how you feel, whatever ever the fuck it is you need to say. Now is the time to say it." Joe's smug look was killing me I just wanted to reach up and punch it off his face, this was ridiculous.

Fifteen minutes later the car was dead silent, just the sound of the pavement rolling under the wheels, out destination was unknown. I was staring out of my window and Miley stared out of hers.

"Oh I guess I didn't mention to you guys that, we aren't going anywhere, I'm just driving and driving until you two resolve everything so you better start talking unless you want to live in this car the rest of your lives." He shakes his head at his "brilliance".

"Joe you know it's not that easy to talk about all of this shit when you are there listening to it all. This is kind of a personal thing." I sate simply, and truthfully. The idea of talking to Miley is warming up to me but Joe being here just makes it awkward.

"Well Nick, I know most of everything you guys are going to say, you both have confided so much in me over the years. So don't worry about it. How about whatever is said in the car stays in the car. NOW GO!"

I sigh, look over and Miley who is still looking out the window; "Okay...I'm trying to think where to start here Miley. I guess maybe…I should start by saying I still do care about you…really…I'm not lying." I let out a long deep breath. Waiting to hear what she says.

Slowly I watch as she turns her head to face me, "Nick that means a lot really, I know you mean it. I know by your tone and how you look right now. But that can't just fix everything and you know it. We need to start at when things started going wrong. And I'm not even sure when that was…." She looks at me hopefully wondering if I have the answers.

"Fine, I guess we just start at the beginning, when we first started dating? Although what could there possibly be there for us to sort through?" I asked, looking in the review mirror at Joe's eyes that happened to be staring back at me, a nod of approval was all he gave me before focusing on driving again.

"When we started dating, it was a dream come true. For both of us right?, I knew that wanted to be with you from pretty much that moment we met, something in me clicked and I knew that I had to at least know you for the rest of my life, but I remember this small thought that I shoved aside saying maybe you will even love him. It's corny but it is true, but isn't our whole romance kind of corny? So I guess its okay." She stopped, breaking her eye contact with the floor to look me in the eyes; I could tell she felt slightly awkward and slightly stupid because she felt that she had started to ramble on.

"Well I'm the same way; it was a dream come true I remember meeting you and just being in awe, you were different from so many different girls. And then as our friendship grew and we all, my brothers and you and our families, became so crazy close I knew how much more I liked you. When we finally did go out it was perfect. We were in that stage of blissfulness for a long time too."

"Well it never stopped being so blissful Nick; you act like suddenly one day we stopped getting butterflies or that suddenly we didn't understand each other more than anyone else understood us. Because I know for me it never stopped, it was always blissful. Even right now I can read every emotion, almost every thought of yours. I can feel your energy coming off of you. It's killing me, because it's not mine to have." She turned her head towards the window, unable to look at me.

"Miley, you are right, I feel the exact same way right now and then. I just, I just mean that we had a lot of low points. They made us stronger but I don't know maybe they hurt us more than we realized. Maybe we started to take it all for granted, knowing we would be together in the end. Knowing how strong out love was, maybe we just started to become so used to having the other know us so well it screwed us over. And we didn't even realize it." I hated to have to say it, have to start to really talk about what made it come crashing down that fateful day a year and a half ago.

Ten long minutes passed, I kept my eyes on the back of Joe's seat, he kept his eyes glued to the road, and Miley kept her eyes trained on the window. We sat in silence, the only noise the sound of the car moving on the pavement and the other cars surrounding us on the road.

Finally Miley spoke. "I think you are right in a way Nick. In a way I think we got so comfortable with it, the way we knew each other, our feelings. But I think I'm partially to blame, because of those pictures…"

Before she could finish the sentence I cut her off, "Miley that is both our faults, if you even want to say it is our fault, we are teenagers its not illegal. Or that awful, it's the person who hacked our phones fault actually…" I was about to rant more but she caught me off then.

"I wasn't going to say that," We both smirked for a second, both thinking so much for knowing each other's thoughts so well, haha, "I mean I think I kinda changed, maybe you did too. Once they were leaked, it wasn't really them being leaked it was how the public took it and how Kevin especially took it. I think I always tried to be perfect after that, afraid you resented me for loosing such a great bond with your brother because of me. I didn't want you to think I was any more of a fuck up; I didn't want anyone to think I was this slut or bad girl that they thought I was. I tried so hard, it changed me more than I let on at the time. I don't think I ever even realized till a few months ago." She looked away from the window, but not to look at me she looked at Joe who had moved his eyes from the road to rear view mirror, the locked eyes for a second before he looked back the road. I guess he had been there or something when she realized how much she had changed?

"Miley I would never blame you for what happened with me and Kevin that is all his own fault. He has to get his head out of his ass and stop hating people who don't do exactly what he wants, especially when it comes to 'purity'. I wish I had known that is how you are feeling; you hid it so well I never realized…But you are right I think I changed too. I care so much less about the people around me, I just have blocked at lot of emotions out. I've kinda just put myself into my own little world, worse than I was before, and I don't want anyone in. I go on date after date, just hooking up with these girls who I don't even know the names of. I'm not Nick Jonas anymore I'm this asshole who uses his celebrity for girl and getting away with being an ass and not for the good I could be using it for. I've become a dick." My eyes were steady on the back of Joes seat, this was getting harder and harder to admit to. Realizing everything that might have played a part in our demise was one thing, but saying it out loud in a car with my older brother, who had a really great relationship with Miley and knew god knows what about her and us, and then Miley was just overwhelming me.

"Guys it's been hours, look how dark it is outside. And neither of you has talked for the past two hours. I have five missed calls from both our and your parents" Joe sounded angry, he locked eyes with me then Nick through the rearview mirror. "So tell me what you guys want."

"It's hard to think about it…" Nick states softly, his voice is a kind of hoarse, like he is holding back tears.

"What?" I question with more force than I intended.

"All of it, our past and the inevitable future." He sounds sad at the thought of a future us.

"Nick, do you want this? Us? Again sometimes? Because that last sentence didn't sound like it." The question burns as it leaves me. I realize then how much I really need him. I always knew I did but I think it always seemed fantasy, unreal most days. But this pain, it was all real. Official. Solid.

"I, I think I have to think about that." He stops and sees my head spin. "I never questioned it before, but where would we go from here?"

I go to answer, but words can't form and suddenly the car is spinning. Then nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

_Flashback:_

_I approached the "stage" that was being taken apart as the musicians who had just finished their hour long show helped pack everything up. We were in California mall, somewhere a few hours outside of L.A. I wasn't exactly sure of the town. But then again I was really new around here since I had just started coming out here a few weeks ago for my Hannah Montana auditions, so It's not like I new California well. After the people at Disney told me that I was perfect for the role, just too young my dad asked me what I wanted to do to cheer me up and I told him I wanted to go this concert. The one that had just ended, when he asked who was performing and I responded with the Jonas Brothers he just said who? And then when he found out it was a tiny five dollar mall concert he mumbled something about how I was wasting a chance to get just about whatever I wanted out of my parents but it was my choice so I guess we were going. He may not have known who they were but I had heard about them through a friend back home, and when I found out they were going to be in California when I was, I decided I had to go. So here I was walked up to the "stage" of these three guys who I just knew would be huge one day. My stomach is in complete knots and I'm not exactly sure why. _

"_Umm, hi. That was a great show." My voice is a little shaky as I speak but I was starting to see how they are just normal cool guys as they all turn huge smiles on their faces to see someone liked their performance and came up to talk. Granted there were only about seventy five people here you could tell it was huge to them. _

"_Thanks. It was def, one of our best shows so far. I'm Kevin by the way." The one who looked to be the oldest of the three stuck his hand out for me to shake. _

_Shaking his hand I looked over at the other two boys, realizing I should probably I introduce myself. "Glad I got to see one of the best. Although I'm sure they are all fantastic. I'm Miley by the way." _

"_Well it is nice to meet you Miley. These are my younger brothers, Joe" He pointed to the boy all the way to his right who appeared to be the next oldest. "And nick," Pointing to the one besides him, who looked a little shy as he waved a kind hello. _

"_Great to meet all three of you, so where are you from?" I asked as I grabbed a cord from the ground and started to wrap it up. I figured I mine as well help. _

"_A small town in New Jersey, being out here on the west coast is a lot different." Joe answered before running behind Kevin, who was in the middle of putting away a mike stand, and jumping on his back screaming "AHHH HELP ME KEVIN I'M BEING ATTACKED BY SUFFER DUDES WITH CRAZY TAN BODIES AND BLEACH BLOND HAIR!!!!!" the two quickly fell the two ground as Joe's weight proved too much for the distracted Kevin. _

_Instantly I began to laugh harder than I had in a very long time. I think I could really get along well with these guys. Walking over to the youngest, Nick, who himself was bent over with laughter I whispered "Is he always like this?" A huge smile across my face, laughter still rung in my voice. _

"_Always." Nick responded laughter rung in his voice as well but the truth behind the fact was there. He turned to face me, as I looked at him close up I began to saw just how good looking he was. "So what about yourself, are you one of these crazy California people?" _

"_Nope, I'm a southern girl, Tennessee to be exact. Live on a big farm, I love it." _

"_Ah, I thought so from the accent, but you never know. Especially with all of the crazy people around here you know?" He laughed, at what he was thinking and at his brothers who were now on the ground wrestling each other. _

_His smile, it just was breathtaking, I wanted him to keep smiling for days. So I could just sit and watch, he was just incredible. We stood there and watched the two older brothers continue to tackle each other, with no sign of stopping. "Hey," I leaned over and whispered towards Nick, "I think you and I could easily beat your brothers at their own game." _

_Nick raised his eyebrows in amusement and surprise it appeared. He sized me up, and then shook his head. "There is no way you can be serious, besides I know from experience I can't beat those two." _

_That was it, I was determined to make this boy think I was different from most girls, which, I was, I wanted to show him what he was going to have to deal with. Because from this moment on, I decided, I was going to be close with Nick Jonas, maybe I would even love him. "Well you never had me on your team before, and trust me I'm going to make a big difference." I whispered back._

"_Oh yea? And why is that?" He whispered back, clearly curious. _

"_Because I'm your lucky charm! Now come on do you want to kick some Jonas butt or what?" Grabbing his arm we ran over to his brothers, to attack them and make a huge wrestling wring out of the 'stage' area. _

I woke with a start, to find myself in my bedroom. Looking down I saw that I was still dressed in what I had been wearing earlier when I had gone out with Joe…and Nick. The car ride from hell! I remember getting really upset when Nick said he wasn't sure if he ever wanted an us again, and then the spinning and then nothing. I looked on my night table to see that it was 3: 14 am. Finally I stated to look around my room that was when I noticed Joe fast asleep still dressed in his outfit from earlier on my chair in the corner, and my dad in the chair on the other side of the room. He was in pajamas clearly shocked worried about whatever to have happened to have slept in here, and to have let Joe sleep here. That's when I realized that I didn't know where Nick was, I looked on the floor around my room, he wasn't sleeping there, I don't think he would have walked home so late at night. My mind racing for unknown reasons, I slowly and quietly got out of my bed and tip – toed across the room towards my lounge. The door creaked as I opened it, but neither Joe nor my dad stirred, closing it with a creek I crossed the room to face the front of the couch to find Nicholas fast asleep and looking very uncomfortable sleeping on the fancy couch. It was not something you slept on, it was something from an antique shop, I saw it and loved it, it reminded me of something Emily Gilmore would have and that is why I loved it.

"Nick….Nick" I whisper shout, and lightly tap his shoulder three times. I decide to sit myself on the floor leaning against the wall only a short distance from the couch.

Slowly Nick opens his eyes; it takes him a good minute or two to register everything before he speaks. "Miley? What time is it?"

"About 3:14 am." I answer quietly and simply.

"Fuck, why are we awake then?" He sits up on the couch, adjusting his clothing before leaning on his legs facing me.

"Because the last thing I can remember is sitting in the car, after you told me you weren't sure you ever wanted an us again, then there was a lot of spinning. Next thing I know I wake up to find Joe and my dad both asleep in my room, and I'm still dressed in my clothing asleep, then I find you in my lounge. So what happened??" I sigh, after what he said about not wanting us, it sucks that he is the person I have right now to rely on.

"You fainted, or passed out or something. We rushed home as quickly as possible, which as you know took like a good two hours since we were so far from home, and there was traffic, of course. Joe is lucky we didn't get pulled over for all the laws we broke. You parents were waiting for us when we got back, we all had thought that you would have been awake by then but you weren't but you were breathing and just seemed like you were spinning so we all crashed here, they did in there and I did in here since it seemed more appropriate. Joe and I were too worried to go home. Mom and dad understood." He seemed worried thinking about it, as he looked me over a few times after he finished the story. "Looks like you are fine now, thank god." He voice was frustrated.

"Jeez, well thank you for staying here. For taking care of me. Gosh Nick you have to go and be all sweet just when I'm ready to be pissed at you." I say light heartily but was actually dead serious. His facial expression showed he knew I was serious.

"Miley we are sixteen, why can't we just be friends right now? Or for forever, just why does it have to be one or the other?"

"Nick, we can't do friends. We aren't people like that, why can't we just be happy. Why is that so hard?" I looked at him; his eyes looked like they were about to spill over with tears. I stood up and walked over to him, standing over him I whispered, "Nick can I thank you for tonight?" I asked, and then before he could respond I brought my lips to his warm flushed cheek.

"Miley…." He murmured.

"It's just a thank you; I want it to be proper." I brought my hand to his chin and gently turned his head towards me. I pressed our lips together, for the first time in close to two years. The electricity was amazing, he felt it to because as I pulled away he put his hand on my shoulder and reconnected our mouths, only he had intentions of deepening the kiss. "Nick, that's not very friendly." I teased as I pulled way I grazed my hand down the side of his face before sitting back down in my spot on the floor.

I reached my hands up and placed them in my thick curly locks, as I proceed to pull them outwards in frustration. Miley was watching me confused just in front of me on the floor. I didn't know what to do, during the car ride I started to think about never dating her again, touching her in a loving way again never a kiss. And it killed but I was going to be able to endure I thought, it just seemed the simplest solution. Until she kissed me, actually until I thought she was hurt in some way on that car ride home when she was unconscious. And now that kiss, oh man that kiss.

"Miley you should not have done that." I scolded unsure of the next place to go from here. I was getting really fucking sick of having no goddamn idea of what to do next.

"Why not?, we can just call it a goodbye kiss okay mister, I just want friendship. That was a kiss goodbye to our love relationship." She looked down at the carpet, then at my eyes, then the carpet, over and over.

"Miley that is BULLSHIT and you fucking know it!" It was that moment, when we both looked at each other we both couldn't hold it in anymore, tears burned my face as they fell and Miley looked to be in the same pain as tears feel down her face as well. Standing up I walked over and sat down next to her against the wall as I went to place my arm around her she leaned away. Fuck, she won't even let me comfort her, but all she did was reach towards the table with the iHome and scroll down then hit play, soft classical music started to play. Then she leaned back towards me and settled into my body, my arm fit perfectly around her and she felt so wonderful in my arm, next to me. Neither of us said a word, we just listened to the music, with tears still flowing from us, in a strange way this seemed like the perfect time for us. Looking down I saw Miley breathing evenly tears still flowing but it appeared she had drifted off to sleep, relaxing myself I allowed the same peace to float over me.

"NICK! MILEY!" Joe suddenly screams into our faces.

Slowly I open my eyes, about ready to punch Joe, we had just gotten comfortable. Then I glance over at the clock and see that it is close to 10:00 am. Had we really been sleeping that long? Adjusting myself I try not to stir Miley, who somehow after Joe's screaming still was sleep. Then again she always said that she could sleep through a tornado.

"Dude, so I guess this means that you and Miley are back together? Billy Ray thinks so, he woke up like an hour ago, same as me and when he saw you guys like this he just sighed and said so I guess its on again. Then he made me breakfast, I came back to get you assuming you guys had woken up and you were still like this. How did you even get like this?" Joe spoke in a rush, like he had to say everything in a certain amount of time or something would happen.

I took a deep breath feeling Miley begin to wake next to me. "She woke me up a few hours ago, and I don't know we just feel asleep like this. But no we aren't back together. .."

"Joe, I think that you and Nick should leave now." Miley spoke suddenly; I guess she had been awake after all. Because her voice was clear, and the pain was there. Our final goodbye had been said, kind of, and she didn't want to see me anymore.

"Oh, alright. I guess I will call you later then." Joe spoke slowly then stood up and headed towards Miley's entrance to the outside, I stood up at the same time, Miley standing with me. He walked outside into the bright sunshine, and I made my way towards the door when a hand grasped my wrist.

"Nick, just know that as upset as I am…." She trialed off as she pulled herself up towards me and swept me into another kiss, this one was ten times more passionate than the ones earlier today. We deepened tongues wrapping in warmth, I felt myself starting to harden, faster than usual. The chemistry was there and it was getting me so fast…

"Umm guys, people who aren't together don't act like that." Joe suddenly interrupted us. His face was amused as hell and he pointed at us to emphasize his point.

I untangled myself from Miley and followed my brother out the door, for some reason shame weighed down on me.


	15. Chapter 15

Pressing send on my phone I waited to make sure the text message sent before suddenly deciding to throw my phone full force against our family room wall, with a loud clack it fell to floor in a handful of tiny pieces.

"Dude, angry much?" Kevin questioned from the couch where he was watching TV.

Joe, who was standing in the door way pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream in hand, answered his question. "Bro, Miley hasn't returned a single call or text to Nick since their little session of getting it on three days ago." His voice was a mix of jackass and true sincerity towards my problem.

"Well it's not like she has returned any of your calls or texts either." I shot back across the room.

"Well Joe isn't in love with Miley like you are, so for him it's just a few days without talking to a friend, while to you it means something is wrong. But you guys aren't dating right? You just cried together, then she kicked you out then you made out, then you left. Nothing unusual there…" Kevin spoke up, sarcastic yes, but actually commenting on this whole situation without hatred, like he would have if this wasn't a Miley problem.

"Wait, Kevin What?" Joe and I spoke at the exact same time.

"Kev, are you actually trying to be helpful?" I questioned.

"Yea, dude, you do know this is about Miley Cyrus right? The one you despise." Joe quickly finished.

"It's this new thing I'm trying. Where every time Miley comes up I just pretend you are talking about some sweet non famous girl who caused zero problems. Because it seems that I can't fight you two anymore." Kevin actually was sincere, it was incredible. His eyes where wide and his facial expressions kind, it never was like this for Kev and I anymore.

"Gee, Kev thanks that's really great of you." I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Yea Kev, it's really awesome of you to jump on the Niley bandwagon. Well in your way..." Joe shoveled ice cream in his mouth as he spoke, and put on a goofy expression.

"Oh gosh, I hate that. Do you really have to say Niley? You act like we aren't people." I cringed at the thought.

_Flashback: _

_New years is just a week away and Nick is coming over, so are Joe and Kevin we have to rehearse for our New Years Eve performance together. Looking at the table in front of me I shift my guitar so I can easily see the papers resting on the glass. It's a song, written a few days ago after another fight with Nick. Its ending, that's obvious lately all we can do is fight. I still love him but we are killing ourselves for each other and it's no fare. I just want to make sure he hears this song before we make it official. I hear the door open and familiar voices float into my area of the house. Quickly I scribble down the song title, '7 Things'. _

"_Miles hey!" Nick and Joe said at the same time, Nick leaning in for a quick kiss. _

"_Hey everyone" I say trying to be polite even to Kevin who was examining my carpet instead of looking at me. "Why don't you two go set up out in our great room, Nick and I will be out in five." I made it sound like they had an option, but it was clear there was no option. _

"_Oooooh! Are you guys gonna kiss??" Joe asked sounding like a five year old as he followed a suffering Kevin out the door. _

_Closing the door behind them, I turn around to find a stone faced Nick sitting on my bed. "Good that's where I wanted you while I play you a something…" _

"_Shouldn't we talk?" Bitter voice, he asks. _

"_We will soon. This song I just finished, says what I need to say." I pick up my guitar and begin…._

"Joe, SHUT UP I'M GOING TO HER HOUSE, YOU AREN'T GOING TO STOP ME!!" I stood next to my bicycle, screaming at Joe. He couldn't stop me, I was so pissed off I broke my goddamn cell phone this morning.

Joe's face was sullen, looking at me; he shook his head left to right in disapproval. "She isn't going to swoon in happiness. It's not like back when you two where dating and you would surprise her and it would be romantic. Now you guys are in a weird world of hatred love whatever, you were in the car. She will be pissed that you can't just leave her alone. You forget I know her too." Joe stood there in our front yard begging me to stay at home.

"Fuck you." With that I hoped on my bicycle, shot Joe the finger and peddled my way towards her house. A ride I could do in my sleep. Five minutes later I dump my bike on the pathway to Miley's door, running my hands through my hair I tug at my curls in frustration. Standing in front of the door I brought my fist up in the air and pounded on the door. "Miley!!" I screamed at her door, I can hear her moving inside the bedroom. I continued to pound my fist, "Miley please open the door!" screaming still.

"Nick please leave me alone." Her voice filtered through the closed door.

Pounding on the door with one hand, I reached down and twisted the door knob finding it unlocked I swing it open and walked inside.

Miley shot up from her position of lying on the bed, "Nick what the fuck?" She screamed.

I stormed over towards her, falling on top of her I connected out mouth without skipping a beat. Miley laid beneath me, trying to push me away at first but quickly gave into the chemistry.


	16. Chapter 16

**so i have been meaning to put here how much i love you guys. i think you are all truely amazing for taking the time to read this story and leave me the amazing reviews that you all do. it really makes my day. on another note, this story is comming to an end. but before you freak, there is a sequal i have started and i think you all will love it. becuase i think its pretty awesome, not to sound all cocky or anything haha. anyways hope you like:**

_Flashback: _

_Sighing I settled myself into a comfortable position on the plush couch, a huge HD television in front of me. We were having a cheesy movie marathon, all four of us, I loved it this way that we were all friends. It's only been a week since we moved to L.A. and as strange as it is out here, I love that we moved just down the street from Miley. Our families have become so close that they thought it would be great to have someone we know close by, so when this house went on the market right after we started looking it was fate. Kevin was on my left laughing at the stupid movie, while Joe was to my right and Miley on the other side of him. Sometimes it bothers me how close Joe and Miley are, but today right now it didn't matter everything was amazing we finally in the same state, at the same time for a while. In harmony, everyone but me was laughing now, I was staring at Miley and smiling so I have no idea what is going on, in the movie. Suddenly Joe looks at me and sees my eyes on Miley, stands and so does Kevin. Then Miley just slides into my arm, it feels like a perfect movie moment. The location, the timing everything, she watches the movie and I just watch her, perfectly content. _

"Joe can I please just talk to him! I haven't come around for a week, but we NEED to talk and you know that goddamn it!" Standing on the front stoop of the Jonas house, I was screaming at Joe who was refusing to let me see his brother. Nick and I hadn't talked since our intense make-out session in my room last week.

"Miley please, it isn't personal but you guys just moved from one unhealthy relationship to another. I don't want you guys to get anymore hurt." He has a look of understanding in his eyes; he had been in place like this with someone before. He told me about it once, I know he just doesn't want either of two come out as damaged as he did.

"Joe, Nick and I have to talk in order to fix what he messed up." I was ready to scream. I just wanted to see Nick, to feel secure, even if what we had wasn't secure.

"Please just go home. You know why I'm doing this, I know you do." He pleaded with me, his eyes filling with tears as he thought of the past.

I lost it, crying my eyes out; I threw my fists repeatedly into Joe's chest. "Please Joe I need him, I need that security. Please, please please." Finally I feel into his arms and I felt his tears hit my head as I soaked his purple t-shirt. Slowly we feel to the ground both crying, it was odd but I didn't care he knew me so well. One of my best friends and since I couldn't have Nick I was okay with Joe.

"What the fuck is this!" Nick suddenly screamed, looking up he was standing on the stairs, his face showed how frustrated he was. "Joe, I mean I get that you two are friends, but I thought that since you won't let me see her you would be kind enough not to bring her here."

"Wait, Nick. I came here to talk to you. So since you are here….." I Stood up and looked down at Joe who shook his head in disapproval. Then I walked up towards Nick on the stairs, and we made our silent way towards his room.

Two fast hours later, Miley was walking out of my room; towards her home with not much more resolved then when she had entered. We were in a place of not much talking, then lots of action, then some talking. It was awkward, I have never been in something like this ongoing and I'm very unsure of how to behave. Closing the door behind her, I sat down at my desk and picked up my guitar. Maybe if I played some cords and wrote down some lyrics I could straighten my head out more.

"Nick, brahh, come outside and play a game of wiffle ball with us. Its all eight of us." I looked up startled, to see Evan a good friend of mine standing at my door, plastic bat in hand. "Wait, dude, look at you! A mix of sadness and glowing, up Nicky Poo got some action today!!" He sing songed the last part, laughing. He was always right about when I had just hooked up, he was like a sex god so it made sense. And I had known him since the first day we moved to L.A. He lived four houses to the left and was one of four boys. Just like our family so all of us go along, we always included Frankie in our activities, well almost always. They were all in their teens, and competitive normal kids. A cool family over all.

"You always know…" I shook my head and smiled, looking at the floor for a reason I'm not sure of.

"So, spill I want the who, what, where, how much, everything." He walks over to my bed and sits down while speaking. He always needs to know the dirty details. Of all his brothers I'm the tightest with him; it has been a little since we have talked though. Since I've been working, hibernating, or dealing with drama and well he has a life that doesn't include us Jonas's most the time. They don't tell people they are tight with us, because they don't like what comes with it.

"Well the who, Miley. When a few hours ago. Where here…"

"Dude, wait Miley? Like THE Miley? Alright wiffle ball is going to have to wait, we seriously need to figure this shit out." Evan cut me off mid sentence, a look of admiration and shock on his face.

"Yea," I paused to laugh, "We have a lot to talk about…" and with that I began the recap of what has been occurring. Maybe this will help me sort things out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, i didn't have my computer for the past few days!! I hope you like it!! Today while writing, i pretty much finished the entire story and i have a really good feeling that you all (my amazing readers who i love soo much!! =] ) will love it. Esp, since i have such a great sequal in the works. Okay as always tell me what you think!!!**

_Flashback: _

_Drumming my fingers on the car armrest, I was restless. Twenty minutes ago I had gotten of the plan from L.A., a brutally long flight. We landed in Philadelphia and luckily I have been barely recognized. Although Hannah has really just been ended its first season and we are only done shooting half the second season, but still. I can't believe my parents are being so amazing in letting just me and my security guard come all the way out here. Nate, the security guard, is such a cool guy he is like a big brother most the time. The best part is Nick as no idea that when he comes off stage from his concert at Penns Landing, I will be waiting for him in the trailer they have set up there. None of the guys do, just their parents. It's going to be amazing, two weeks since he left and already we will get to see each other. For four whole days I'm going to joining them on tour! Free concert to free concert, it is just so classic rock and roll feeling, I mean they are all cramped into a van driving along the east coast area. Finally we pull into a parking lot behind the venue; I already hear the screams of the crowd and the musical vibes of the boys on stage. Perfect, since they have started they have no chance of seeing me till they get off. This whole thing is so exciting, to be able to show Nick just how much I care about him, what I will do to show him I care, I'm always worried he doesn't realize how much I love him. I know he does, but sometimes m insecurities get the best of me. Pulling the hood of my sweatshirt up I step out into the crisp Pennsylvania summer air, wow it's hot hear. I've really adjusted to the constant temperatures of 70's out in L.A. that this humid July temperature is crazy. I guess there is a reason people love having four seasons out here, why the boys always talk about how its great when it heats up at first but then it's too much and you are begging for winter again. Reaching the trailer, I step inside the strongly air-conditioned unit, and see Frankie watching the monitor showing his brothers performance, Mrs. J is next to him, smiling proudly at the screen. I assume Mr. J is out in the heat by his absence. Placing my purse on the ground, I sigh, finally I'm with my other family. Four days of pure bliss ahead. _

"Trace, you promised that you guys would!" I'm screaming at my brother in the middle of the recording studio, it's almost embarrassing since it also happens to be in front of all of Metro Station. I'm not embarrassed though, I'm just pissed since Trace said that he and his entire band would all record a song or two with me. I wrote the songs the other day, replacing some songs I was planning on recording for my new album. They were a little harsher than my normal tone, but it fits with some of my favorite music, and Metro's style I thought it would be a good idea to mix up the sound on the album show I can do more. And it would make me feel better knowing I had more songs recorded showing my anger towards, what's his face, to hear forever.

"Miley, I didn't think they would be so harsh, I mean it's a great sound you have in mind, and all but come on with your fan base you think this is smart?" He throws his hands in the air to make a dramatic point.

"Like you have any room to talk about playing anything safe!!" I head back towards the band, all waiting to play. "Either you sing on the songs, or I teach your band myself and you just watch. I'm recording these songs damnit!" I storm my into the room where the band already has pretty much taught themselves the song, fantastic. I pick up my guitar and slam on my headphones, they give me a smile and I ready myself for the first run through. Trace walks in right as our cue to sings starts, looking defeated he sings into the mic with me.

******************************************************************************************************************************

"What the hell is there going to be to do in South Dakota?" Kevin asks from the couch on the plane across from me. He doesn't even look up from his iPhone as speaks.

"Hush now Kevin, your fans are waiting for a special guest appearance. Just because you don't think it's a place you want to live, doesn't mean it isn't home to someone else." Mom's face is stern; she is trying to make a good argument.

"The only problem to that argument mom is that it is aimed towards three teenage boys with short attention spans. So as much as we love our fans…"

"Nick, I don't think you are being very appropriate." Mom speaks over me.

"So as much as we love our fans, South Dakota is not very exciting." I raise my voice, to finish my sentence. That is going to get me in trouble.

"Nicholas that is it you have been in a trouble making mood since we left the house. I've had it with you!"

That is my cue to get up and head away from the family, sadly we are on a plane so I can't get too far but far enough to keep myself out of trouble. Soon I feel the wheels hit pavement and I flash out of my day dreams.

Suddenly a feel a slap across my back, "Cheer up fro bro, you need this trip. As boring as it may be I think being away from everything in the middle of nowhere will be good for you. I mean think about it, we probable can't even get cell service here." Joe struts ahead of me off the plan into the air port.

Before I get off the plane I look out the window, at one of the smallest airports I have ever been to. All around us I pure trees and fields, he is right we will be lucky to get cell service.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about lateness, my spring break has me confused about the days of the week. haha. Anyways only one more chapter after this one and then this story is done. (unless i suddenly add a chapter) But dont worry the AMAZINGLY AMAZING SEQUAL will be up only a week after this story ends. So i hope you love this chapter and tell me what you think. you are the best readers every. thankyou!!! :D **

Interviews, with the same questions and the same answers, I'm honestly surprised people even want to talk to us because they always ask the same questions and we give practically the same answers. And it has nothing to do with being generic or fake, there is only so many ways you can answer the same damn questions. Oh well, it's my job right? Between two different radio station interviews, our family heads back to the hotel, I have to admit the hotel we are staying at is amazing. Hyatt's are always crazy awesome though… while everyone just decides to head back to the rooms I'm in major need of a caffeine fix and according to my blood sugar reading I can have some. Walking into the coffee shop set up within the hotel, I see her, an amazingly gorgeous girl. It hits me I haven't noticed a single apart from the someone I won't think about on this trip, in a long time, months actually; she is just reading a book at a table and sipping a coffee so relaxed, unaware. Paying for my coffee I promptly turn on my heel, expecting her to be looking up in awe because she heard my voice or something silly, it just happens so often anymore. The fact that she hasn't even flinched makes me curious, when someone doesn't notice mine or my brothers' presence is when my interest is caught because they will be easier to talk too usually. Stuck up sounding, maybe, true, yes. "That book must be mighty interesting, may I ask what you are reading." I casually ask after I have quietly approach her.

"It is 'The Pact', and yes it is extremely interesting. I can't seem to put it down." She looks up from her book after turning the page, "I'm Elise and you?" She simply states and questions.

"I'm Nick, nice to meet you Elise" I pull out the char across from her and sit down, "I thought it must be a good book because you have not looked up for a second since I walked into the coffee shop, I have never seen such concentration. It intrigued me."

"Nice to meet you Nick, and yes you can sit down." She gestures towards my already sitting body and lets out a laugh. "I love to read, I usually get so caught up in the story that I miss everything else going on around me. My family jokes that the house could burn down while I was reading and I would not even flinch. I can't blame them though, since reading is the only time that I'm not always acting ADD" She laughs again and folds the page of her book in half before closing the book. She shakes her head at something I assume is something she is thinking of and shakes her head a few times.

"I understand what you mean, it happens anytime I listen or play music."

"What kind of music do you play" She must see something in my face some emotion I let slip that I don't intend because I could have been sure I had kept my expression calm and steady, "You know I'm kidding right? The only way for me to now know who you are and what kind of music you play would be to live under a rock. And we may be in South Dakota but still…" She drifts off.

"If you hadn't known who I was I wouldn't have freaked or anything. I actually would have been happy. Do you live here, since you are at this hotel I figured…?"

Before I can finish she cuts in, "I work here, at the front counter. I'm in between a double shift and this shop has the best coffee in the county so I just stuck around." She shrugs and fingers the edge of her book.

The next two hours between her work shift and my next interview are almost a blur. There is us sitting there talking, then her taking my hand and leading me towards the empty locker room where our incredible, hot, and sweaty make out session takes place. Then there is us walking out, obviously having just had such a session and bumping into Joe. Who was looking for me, who then notices of course our 'condition' and pulls me away towards a waiting car since the rest of the family already left for the last interview. Now it's just me in the car, I went in said my peace and left, I just wasn't in the mood for a family dinner so I'm taking the same car back to our hotel. Drumming my fingers on the seat I begin to examine the stitching in the leather. Suddenly I notice it, buzzing in the opposite corner from my hand, Joe's cell phone. He had been texting away the car ride to the interview, looking over at me then back at his phone then back at me, the entire time. It was annoying as hell, he has three new text messages, I press open on his inbox and look at the senders. Two from Kevin, one from Miley, I could care less as to what Kev has to say, and press open on Miley's. _You know what Joe, whatever, I'll call people and go out tonight. Promise I will try and meet a guy. =D ._ The thought of Miley with another guy, really pissed me off, it was hypocritical but I don't care. I went back through the outbox to see what Joe had said, _Miley I hate to say this but I think maybe you should find a new guy._ And then, _I know Miley but I really think he is trying to start fresh; it will be smart for you too._ Looking at the screen I saw there must have been another twenty messages going back and forth between the two. Reaching to hotel, I made my way towards the elevator avoiding eye contact with Elise who is still working. Sliding the key through the lock on the door, my mind began to wander and I realized how badly I needed our flight home tomorrow. Finally things felt right, I was starting to see things in perspective.

"_Nick, have you ever thought that we are wrong?" Miley looked up at me, she was next to me my arm around her shoulders her head resting on my chest. We were staring at the sky in her backyard. _

"_Wrong about what Miles?" She can be so cryptic sometimes, even I don't know what she means, because as well as I know her, she is a girl and the brain doesn't work the same as mine. _

"_About everything, how it will all end up, or today even. Just everything, what if we have it wrong?" _

_I can't understand where this was coming from, but the tears in her eyes as she spoke to me seemed to make it clear something major had happened that started her on this track. "No, I don't think so. I think that in all different cases not just us, you never really know what going to happen. How the story, any story will end till you get there. All you can do is have a general idea and pray." _

"_I guess I just have to keep praying." She whispered a small tear falling from her eye before turning back to look at the sky. _

_Something was wrong terribly wrong, I knew Miley better than anyone, in a big idea our time seemed small but to me it was like nothing had really happened before we met. I felt her let out a deep breath, "Miles" I whispered in her ear. _

_She looked up at me, hearing her name. Trying to bring a smile to her face. _

_Placing my hand under her chin I brought our lips together, hoping a moment like this could ease whatever the pain was. _

Sighing, I guess I have to admit defeat; I'm going to have to learn to come up with a distraction until I can move on from Nick. This is completely ridiculous but whatever, leaning across my bed I lift my phone off the floor, flip it open and fly through my contacts and start a three way call. The phone rings three times for both girls before they answer,

"Hey Miley Hey" Demi's voice rings through over,

Selena's "Miley! How are you" both sounding chipper, of course.

Suddenly they go, "Whoa, what are you doing on the line?" To each other, before "Oh, three way…Miley?" you can tell they are best friends just by the fact they will say the exact same thing at the exact same time constantly.

I let out a small fit of laughter, "Guys hey, so I'm in a rut and I thought what would be better way to get out then go out with my favorite people!"

"Gosh, do we even want to know what gone wrong?" Demi asks sweetly, understanding. In fact I'm sure she and Joe have already talked and she knows some version on the whole story.

"No. Its best to just pick a place and go out, talking about all this crap has been done too many times. So you guys game?" Keeping my voice as upbeat as possible as I talk to the girls, and pray that they say yes.

"Totally in, I'll be over in ten Miley. How about we pick you up in about twenty Sel since you aren't as close." Demi is a natural plan maker, especially when it comes to Selena; it's like she just knows what to do.

"Alright that works; I will see you two then." Selena hangs up then Demi follows.

Tossing my phone back on the bed, I stand up and walk towards my closet, flipping the light switch I look over my clothing, undecided as to what to wear. I'm feeling girly today, plus I would love to maybe pick up some guy so a dress and boots will do the trick. Picking out a short floral patterned dress and tall canvas black boots I'm ready with a quick makeup and hair check. Just as I'm sliding my boots on, Demi walks in the door.

"Knock, knock." She smiles and closes the door behind her.

Standing up I grab my brown leather bag, old and tattered fitting the look fantastically. I walk towards her, she's in a simple band t-shirt and jeans with boots similar to mine on. "Well you look totally Demi." I giggle.

"Why thank you. I try hard to imitate her cool style you know." She giggles back and flips her hair. "And you look positively hot." She gestures her hand up and down towards me.

"Yes, well as I'm sure you have heard some version of the story, I'm trying to find a guy today." I let out a hallow laugh.

Demi nods. "Yes, Joe told me some. How he was trying to get you to move on or something. To be honest I thought it was stupid so I pretended to listen. I mean he's a great best friend, but he is still a guy…" She shakes her head, as we head out the driveway towards my car.

"Oh yes I know what you mean. Let's just not mention it though tonight. We will talk more later, its just with the whole Selena thing. I mean I know we are cool about it all I just don't want her to know about all the drama that has gone down over the past few months, with Nick and I hooking up and then not and then yes and the car ride Joe tricked us into. I think its best…"

Demi cuts me off, "for her not to know. I understand, she knew that it was a long shot when she dated him that anything would come of it. And while she did claim to not be hurt when it ended I know her well enough to know that she was hurt somewhere deep inside."

I nod my head in understanding, as I pull into Selena's driveway, which is two neighborhoods over from ours, Demi whips out her cell phone and shoots Sel a text. Seconds later she comes walking out of her front door, oversized black t-shirt and short flowing light gray skirt, with converse. Looking every bit comfortable with herself. She climbs into the backseat, and buckles as I pull from her driveway.

"Alright girls, where do we plan on going?" She asks with a tone unlike anyone but Selena.

"Well I don't care that much as long as it has a great view." I wink into the rear view mirror and look quickly at Demi with a grin, that causes her to start laughing, and Sel and I follow quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

**So Thankyou Again everyone for reading and loving this story as much as i do. Please tell me how you feel about the ending. I wrote it a few chapters ago, it just came to me that htis is how they would settle things. Also dont forget that within the next week the sequal will be up, the title is still unknown but, just look under my profile it will be there, i'm going to put this story into a serise with the sequal. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! :)**

_Flashback: _

"_Yes I hear that a lot now, but they are all like brothers of mine. As amazing as they all are, honestly the thought of dating any of them seems weird, because they are practically family." Finally done my interview, I walk back towards my tour bus; three stops still the best of both worlds' tour ends. _

"_Miley, just to clarify, I sincerely hate everything about you." Nick says through gritted teeth as I pass him and his brothers. _

"_Well Nick, 'just to clarify' the thought of you sickens me to the point of vomiting. I spit back at him, he is very overrated many people don't realize that. Moving even faster now, the need for my space on the bus is killing me. I hear Nick's footsteps head towards his bus, from behind me. _

"_Oh no, what the hell happened?" Kevin's fading voice in the background asks Joe. _

"_No freaking clue, but I'll take Nick, you can handle Miley." I barely hear Joe's response as I climb aboard the bus. Sometimes having an opening act that is practically family tour with you really sucks. _

The air is swimming through my veins as my bike streams down the streets, my sunglasses tint the world around me, the letter I have in my back pocket makes everything feel different. For the first time in a while I think I'm really thinking clearly and the world seems fresh. Ever since we got home from South Dakota, I have felt new, different. Reaching Miley's house I get off my bike and walk around to her door, a wide smile is spreading across my face. This really is going to be a great thing, everything I have to say is in this letter, the fighting and drama can stop. It will make everything right, I know it everything will be good I can breathe and live my life now. I slid the letter into the space between the door and the knocker, a gap we made years ago so letters could fit there. Smile still present on my face, I turn on my heel and walk back down the path towards my bike. My peaceful ride home, I think of nothing of the words scrawled on the paper.

Miley,

I want this to be simple, the letter I mean. We have never been simple. It used to be something I loved about us, but now it scares me, a lot scares me now. I'm going to be honest, I want you; some days I can't do anything but think about how much I want you, all to myself. I love you. Other days though I can't even think of being with you, it's sickening. As awful as that sounds, but most days I just want you. But the thought of the future frightens me; it's coming fast and yet so slow and it lasts for so long the idea it really crazy isn't it? Think about it for a moment, I mean really Miley stop reading for a second and think about how crazy it is to know you should end up with me forever. A little freaked out?, well that is how I feel a lot of the time now, I don't like it but that is what has happened. I don't know if I can fix it, I know that I want to be able to handle it. Everything you know, our uncertainties, pressures, everything I know you are worth it. Just give me time, real time, it may only be a few days it may be much longer, we need to almost start over as friends. Relearn each other. One thing I need to promise though is that I will always be here for you not matter what happen, no matter how the story ends. And I will always love you more than I love myself. This is a new start for us, a new chance, I can feel it, things are changing and it's good. You feel it too don't you? Good. This is who we are now.

Always,

Nick (Your prince charming :D)

I could have sworn I heard footsteps on my path earlier, but no one ever knocked on the door, odd. Crossing my room I open the door and out of the corner of my eye I notice the white envelope shoved in a place only one person knows is there. Gently I remove the paper from its spot between the knocker and door. Standing there between indoors and outdoors, letter in my hand I feel something change. My name is written brilliantly across the front, and looking at the envelope my face brightens into a smile; as I close the door to the outside world, I somehow know everything will work out. Things have changed.


End file.
